The Dark Noir: The First Chapter
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Erika Noir, didn't go to Hogwarts for her first year, for reason she doesn't know why, but she intends to find out, when the sorting hat predics the come on the person with the ultimate power, what is a girl to do?
1. Erika is given a warning

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer in the story, So i disclaimer everything in this stroy, except Erika and her mother, Hailey and the plot, and there we go.**

_The Dark Noir: The first Chapter  
Chapter 1 (Erika is given a warning)_

Erika Noir and her mother, Hailey Noir walked on to platform 9 ¾. Erika was 13 her birthday was on August 31 and it was her first year at Hogwarts, it was meant to be her second year; Erika didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven like most wizards and witches do for some reason her mother wanted to keep her at home for an extra year; Erika didn't know why and this bothered her a lot. Erika's mother was about 6" and medium build she had brown hair and blue eyes, Her hair wasn't really brown it was a night deep red, but her mother said it attracted too much attention.

Erika had her mother's hair and yes, she did get a lot of attention but she got used to it and besides she could always change how she looked using her powers: She is a metamorphosis; Erika's eyes were a light grey, they were soft and kind, she was about 5" 2 right now but was still growing, she had a thin oval shaped face and a cheerful excited smile on it. Erika grinned at the platform around her; many people were looking at her, again because of the red hair. Right now Erika would have done anything to change right then and there, but she promised her mother she would keep it to herself unless she really had to tell someone. She sighed at looked up at her mother.

"Mum, can we please get my trunk on the train?" she said pulling her mum towards the train. Her mum smiled at her.

"Sure sweetie" she said and pulled the shrunk truck out of her pocket, "I'll send Abigail when I get home she'll have her cage with her, it will save so much space and time, then she can stay with you" Erika squealed and threw her arms round her mum.

"Thanks mum, I love you" she said, Hailey looked down at her daughter and saw her husband grinning up at her. She didn't want Erika to find out about him, she didn't want her daughter to go down the same dark road as him.

"I love you to sweetheart, I love you" Hailey said and gave Erika a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Once she let go of her she smiled at her daughter. "I remember when I first got on the train, I was only a year younger than you I was so excited" she told her.

"I am too, it's brilliant isn't it I can finally go to Hogwarts and be like every other witch or wizard" Erika said practically jumping up and down. Hailey's face darkened slightly.

"Erika, you are not like every other witch or wizard, there are thing I should have told you, things I will still tell you, but now you need to get on the train" she said, looking Erika in the eyes.

"Ok, mum, I'll see you soon, maybe at Christmas" she said as she jumped on the train, she saw a red headed family come through the barrier as the train whistle went. Her mum smiled at her and waved and with a flick of her wand she was gone.

"Hurry Fred, George, Percy help Ginny on the train, Harry Ron, Where are you?" the redheaded woman said. She was quite plump but looked like a very nice and kind woman. Erika however knew that redheads had one hell of a temper so she knew not to get her cross, the three boys and the little girl hurried to the door Erika was standing by, she opened it for them.

Erika put her hand out for them to take and they did just that, the girl was first and grabbed the hand and was pulled on, next was the oldest looking of the boys, he had a prefect badge on. He jumped on and hurried off, Erika shrugged and next came two boys, twins, they were grinning as they ran to the door, they both grabbed Erika's hand and she pulled them in slamming the door shut behind them.

"Well it was lovely helping you and all but I want to go and find a seat" Erika said. She jumped up of the ground having fallen there once she tripped over one of the twins.

"Hey, don't we even get to know your name?" One of them asked standing up. Erika smiled at him.

"Erika Noir" she said "What's your names?" she asked helping the girl up. The girl smiled at her timidly.

"I'm Ginny, thank you for helping me on the train I thought I was going to miss it" she said, Erika smiled down at Ginny.

"It's fine what else are you meant to do when someone needs your help?" he asked, Ginny looked confused. "You help them" Ginny beamed at her. The twins were now looking at Erika, just staring. She raised an eye brow at them. "And you two?" she asked, they both jolted up.

"Oh use, well" one said taking her hand.

"We are" the other one said taking her other hand.

"Gred and Forge" they said together, Ginny laughed at them.

"That not their names, they are Fred and George" she told Erika. Fred and George pouted at their sister.

"You can't let us have any fun can you Gin?" Fred asked. Erika didn't know how she knew he was Fred she just knew.

"Last name?" Erika asked,

"Weasley" George said, Erika grinned at them her mother told her that the Weasleys were nice people. She didn't know why she didn't associate the red hair before then.

"My mum told me about your family" she said, she noticed their faces darken, Why was everyone doing that today? She thought, "She said you're all lovely people and I should try and make friends with them" she finished.

"So We" George said indicating with a finger at himself and Fred.

"Have never seen"

"You before, so…"

"What are you doing here?" they asked together. Erika laughed.

"I was home schooled for a year, for some weird reason my mum didn't want me going to Hogwarts last year" she told them

"You'll be in the same year as out little brother, Ron" Fred said.

"Now if you don't mind we are off to go find our friend"

"Its fine it was nice meeting you" she said, the twins grinned at her before they walked off; Erika turned to Ginny and smiled. "You want to go and find a compartment?" she asked, the younger girl nodded and the two of them walked down the train till they came to a compartment with a boy and two girls inside, one girl was reading the wizarding magazine the Quibbler and the other was reading a book whilst the boys was looking out the window, the girl reading the book looked up when Erika opened the door.

"Oh, Ginny come in and sit down" the girl said, Ginny did as asked and sat down next to the other girl. The bushy-haired girl looked at Erika with her brown eyes, she smiled. "Come in, there is space, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Luna Lovegood" she said pointing to the dirty-blonde girl who had an airy expression on her face, they smiled at each other "and this is Neville Longbottom" she said pocking the boy to make him pay attention.

"I'm Erika Noir, I didn't come last year when I was meant to" she told the girl, the girl looked at her curiously.

"That's un-heard of someone joining Hogwarts late" she said, Erika had a feeling this girl was going to ask a lot of questions, but become one of her best friends.

They arrived at Hogsmead just after five and Erika had to go with the first years; she stood next to Ginny smiled at her. The girl smiled back, the big man, that Ginny told Erika was called Hagrid knock on the door three times, the doors opened and there stood a woman she had a stern look on her face with her hair up in a tight bun, she had a black pointed hat on and dark green robes on.

"First year, Professor" Hagrid said in his gruff voice,

"Thank you Hagrid" Professor McGonagall said, she opened the door more, Erika smiled up at her, and she couldn't wait to start learning. Erika walked towards McGonagall.

"Professor" she said, the woman looked down at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, Yes you can, um my name's Erika Noir, I didn't come to Hogwarts last year, but I'm not a first year, if that makes sense" Erika told the woman, McGonagall nodded.

"Oh, Miss Noir, yes, Albus told me about you, yes you'll be sorted with the first years, but you will be a second year and will stay in the second year dorm, right now back into line" she said, Erika went back into line and stood next to Ginny. McGonagall took them into a room off from the hall.

Erika could hear the noise of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  
You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Erika smiled at this at least she could draw in her free time.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points.  
At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What do we have to do?" Ginny asked her. Erika shrugged. She didn't know and to be honestly she wasn't scared like the rest of them in the room. "I'll be a Gryffindor like the rest of my family" Ginny said, Erika could have sworn she heard sadness in her voice.

"Come on Ginny it'll be fun, I'll be your friend" Erika told her, Ginny beamed at her.

"You will thank you I won't feel as lonely now" she said, Erika couldn't help but smile. McGonagall soon came back.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Everyone got into a line; Ginny was in front of Erika and shaking slightly they then walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years and Erika up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all as it looked as if it had no ceiling, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, Erika looked at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing.

Welcome Students one and all  
to our wonderful great hall,  
in times of trouble  
you need not fret,  
as everyone here will help their best.

I now give a warning my friends,  
that trouble is coming and it shall not end.  
It does not seek for anything like a mate;  
it goes out searching and kills in greed and hate.

Take this warning I give you in this hour,  
the person had come with ultimate power.  
They will help the chosen one,  
to stop of what has already begun.  
They shall try and find the answers they seek,  
but everything will come out bleak.

I'm sorry to say I have delayed,  
and it was not very well portrayed,  
I know what you all seek,  
so now if you shall let me take a peek,  
Let me sort you and I shall see,  
in what house you are meant to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"That was brilliant" Erika whispered to Ginny.

Professor McGonagall read the names of each first year, until they came to the end and Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to say Welcome one and all, but we have one more person to sort, this is Erika Noir, she did not come to Hogwarts last year, I would like whichever house she is put in to welcome her warmly, thank you" he sat back down, Erika sat down on the stood and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Erika suddenly heard a voice in her head.

"Noir eh, not sort one of them before…Oh wait I have, ah very cleaver of your mother, cleaver indeed Ravenclaw she was, smart girl, but your father no he was different he didn't want to be like his family, put him in Gryffindor I did, I can see that is also where your heart lies, But before I let you go, you know I know, you have the power to help the one, and of course you must become one" the hat then stopped in her head and shouted out load.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered. Erika smiled and went over and sat next to Hermione who smiled.

"You'll be in all of my classes, you can sit with me Harry and Ron" she said, she looked down the table "Speaking of those two, where are they?" Erika was about to answer when a boy over at the Hufflepuff table stood up.

"Potter and Weasley flew a car into the Whomping Willow" he shouted, Hermione gasped.

"Why on earth did they do that?" she thought out loud, Erika just shrugged and put some chicken on her plate, Dumbledore had decided not to do a speech first so the food appeared. Everyone finished and Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to say, Welcome back to a new year a Hogwarts and for the first year that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, that also goes to some old student" he said with a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Fred and George. "Also Mr Filch, Our Caretaker, asked me, well what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have a change in staffing this year. Mr Gilderoy Lockheart has kindly said he will take up the position as Defence against the dark arts professor" Many girls clapped at this Erika only rolled her eyes. The boys were all glaring at the new professor. "Now off to bed" Dumbledore called, Hermione sighed once more at Lockheart and stood up. Erika shook her head at him and grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the hall, she stopped when she got into the entrance hall. Hermione then gasped and started running up the stairs, Erika followed, they ran up several flights of stairs and past pictures talking when they saw two boys a head, one was tall and had red hair and the other was medium height with messy black hair, both boys turned to look at them when they heard feet running.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!" Hermione said, but the two boys were looking at Erika with their mouths open. "Oh, this is Erika Noir, she's new but she's in our year, me and her are friends" Hermione told them, Erika blushed slightly under their stare, when the two boys were hit upside the head by two taller boys.

"Oi, she's ours" one said.

"Yeah, we saw her first" the other said, it was Fred and George. Erika could help it she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, my mother said my hair would get me noticed" she said wiping tears of mirth away. "I can change it for tomorrow if you want" she told them, the boys shook their heads, Erika grinned at them then pushed them aside.

"Fortuna Major" she said and the fat lady swung open, she walked inside and called to the common room. "Hey everyone Potter and Weasley are here" Suddenly everyone was cheering and Harry and Ron had been pulled inside the portrait hole, Hermione followed them in and glared good naturedly at Erika. Erika shrugged.

"Glare all you want, now they get the attention for staring at me" she said and walked up the girl's staircase. Hermione soon followed her up.

"I hope they haven't been expelled" she worried brushing her hair; Erika sighed and made her hair untangle using her powers.

"I don't think they have been. I have one of my feelings; Like the feeling I got when we became friends" she told Hermione.

"Oh well I'll find out in the morning" she said and snuggled down into her bed. Erika did the same and fell asleep, think she as finally there.


	2. The WORST teacher in the world

_Chapter 2: The WORST teacher in the world_

Erika woke up the next day and changed her hair so it was dark brown and she had blue eyes, she just blended in with everyone until she got to the great hall and sat down next to Hermione who was reading Voyage with Vampires by Bloody Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Sorry can I help you?" she asked, Erika looked at Hermione confused, she then noticed Harry and Ron staring at her again. Erika decided to play for a little bit. She put on a thick welsh accent.

"Sorry, I've been lookin' for somewhere to sit and no one seems to want to let me" she said, Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

"You can sit with us I'm sure Erika won't mind if it's a bit of a squeeze" she said.

"Thank you so much" she said then the post came.

Erika had only just started her porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no —" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Erika, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. She had always had a connection with Animals she couldn't explain.

"It's not that — it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it," said Erika. "It'll be worse if you don't. I had on once, and I ignored it and that was horrible." She said

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said.

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. Erika put her hands over her ears and scrunched up her face

"—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

Mrs Weasleys yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. Erika uncovered her ears.

"Is it safe now" she asked looking around, she picked the owl up and cradled it. "He'll be alright" she said more to herself then anything "Just needs some rest and food" she added as Errol hooted. "There you are, good owl" she said, Errol nipped her fingers and flew off.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Harry had pushed his porridge away and was looking very sick.

"Potter you ok?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank what's your name?" he asked

But Erika had no time to answer; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

"Where is Miss Noir?" McGonagall asked they all looked at each other for the answers.

"I'm here" Erika said standing up. The three boys opposite her and Hermione gapped. McGonagall nodded and handed the schedule over. Erika sat back down; annoyed that she couldn't continue playing.

"Erika, why do you look so different? Your hair isn't red now" Hermione asked, Erika sighed.

"I err…" she was about to answer when she was saved.

"Miss Noir" a voice said from behind her, standing behind her were three boys, one had platinum blond hair and the other two had short buzz kind of cuts.

"Yes" she asked politely, she could tell from the way he stood and how he looked that he was a pureblood like herself; the boy looked her over and grinned.

"Why don't you come and join the other Purebloods over here" he said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Come and sit with us at the Slytherin table, you'll fit in better there no blood traitors over there" he sneered at Ron, Erika raised an eye brow keeping calm.

"May I ask to whom you are first?" she said coldly, the boy took her hand and kissed it; Erika couldn't help but repress vomit.

"Draco Malfoy, Pureblood and the man of your dreams" he said, Erika grinned.

"Yes you are the man in my dreams" she said startling everyone round her, her face then turned cold void of emotion "I've seen me hexing your but off if you don't turn around and walk away" she said sweetly, Malfoy stared shocked at her. "I said Turn-Around-And-Walk-Away" she said slowly, un-noticeably pulling her wand out. Malfoy looked shocked still and he turned and walked away.

"I can't believe you did that!" someone shouted, Erika turned and saw most of the great hall watching her. She smiled at them curtsied, she was about to sit down when someone tackled her to the ground, she tried to fight them off but she saw a spell fly over her head. The person who tackled her stood up, it was Harry.

"Thank you Harry" she said, he smiled at her and offered her a hand.

"It's fine, we don't want anyone getting hexed" he said, they locked eyes for a second and Erika saw the most beautiful green eyes ever, and that was saying something, she could change her eye to anyway she wanted. They kept looking at each other, until Hermione nudged her. Erika noticed they were still holding hands, Erika quickly let go of it and grabbed her bag, and looked down at the schedule.

"Herbology first" she said and hurried out the great hall all eyes on her.

They were all walking to Herbology when Professor Sprout came over from the direction of the Whomping Willow. Erika stood next to Hermione in her Gardening robes. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students, Erika rolled her eyes. "I have just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor the Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self that Hermione told her about.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. The room smelt of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Harry was walking in between Ron and Hermione when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face. Erika sighed and turned back to Professor Sprout,

"Right, you're now second years so you are going to be doing more dangerous plants, like today" she said, when the door opened and Harry came back, he stood in between Ron and Hermione. Professor Sprout continued, she said, "We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. Erika however just stood back and waited and in the end she ended up with the pink earmuffs, she smiled slightly and put them on, at least they aren't fluffy she thought.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on."

They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Erika saw Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Five to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Erika were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter… And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?" Ron grinned, but it looked strained. The Howler was obviously still on his mind. Justin then turned to Erika. "And you, you're Erika Noir, the new Gryffindor, welcome to Hogwarts" he said shaking her hand as well.

"That Lockhart's something isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and — zap — just fantastic." Erika groaned quietly and she saw Ron do the same. Why does everyone love that idiot, she thought.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; After Erika had calmed hers down and put it in the pot, she spent ten whole minutes watching Harry try to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.

By the end of the class everyone, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were hard work. Today they were supposed to be turning a beetle into a button and Erika waved her wand and the beetle was changed.

Ron's problems only seemed to get worse. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

The four of them were relieved to hear the lunch bell. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid — useless — thing —"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. "'It's your own fault your wand got snapped — '"

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration, Erika transfigured hers back and gave them to McGonagall for when she needed them next.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defence against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Erika looked over Hermione's shoulder to see she had done exactly that.

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry, Ron and Erika stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry turned. Erika was happy that she had been welcomed so warmly into this group of friends, Erika noticed that a very small, mousy-haired boy that had been sorted last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. Do you think — would it be all right if— I can have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated looking slightly shocked.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe one of your friends could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Erika moved forwards next to Harry as did Ron.

"Leave him Alone Malfoy, didn't I say I'd hex you" she threatened.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy will have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'—"

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —" Erika gasped and started to lunged at Malfoy but someone grabbed her arm and

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry still clasped to his side, Harry grabbed Erika's arm and was looking at her leadingly.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey — if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…"

Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible — looks a tad big-headed, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" — he gave a little chortle — "I don't think you're quite there yet."

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing. Erika laughed slightly and sat down next to him.

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down, Hermione next to Erika and Ron next to Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club"

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Erika snorted and rolled her eyes, Hermione looked at her shocked, whilst Harry and Ron grinned at her. They were starting to like her even more.

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —now!"

Everyone looked down at their paper and read:

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Erika leant over to Harry looking annoyed.

"Do you think we're going to learn anything?" she asked, Harry smiled slightly.

"No one bit" he whispered back.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter, Erika was leaning back in her chair with her head back and her eyes closed a small smirk on her face. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of everything, Harry had leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. Erika shook her head, what a drama queen, and attention seeker.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. Erika's eye snapped open when she heard this;

Pandemonium then began. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.

Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling. Erika couldn't believe it this man was an idiot.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Erika, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"That man is the worst teacher ever, I can't even believe he did anything in his stupid books" Erika ranted, hitting one of the pixies with Lockheart's autobiography

"Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

"Hermione that man is an idiot, who would even just let a cage full of Cornish Pixies out of their cage, then leave four _Students_ to get them back in?" Erika asked. Hermione looked down and immobilised a few pixies.

"He is a good teacher" Hermione shouted.

"He couldn't teach to save his life, the only reason he is here, is to get more people to by his books and to get more people to like him" Erika said getting angry, she could feel herself losing control of her morphing abilities , "And to be honest I can't stand him" she added

"You two stop now" Ron said, Erika looked at Ron and sighed.

"You're right Ron, thanks" she said, "I'm sorry Hermione you have your opinion and I have mine, be it you think he is a great teacher and I think he is terrible, we shouldn't fight over it" Erika said, Hermione nodded.

"I'm Sorry as well" she said, Erika smiled at her.

"It's fine"


	3. Mudblood and Secrets Yet To Be Revealed

_Chapter 3: Mudblood and Secrets Yet To Be Revealed_

Erika's hair had now gone back to its normal red because she didn't like to concentrate on keeping it brown, Erika told Hermione that the charm had worn off and Erika couldn't be bothered to put it on again, Really Erika went to the bath room and changed it without anyone seeming. Erika, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench out in the sunshine when they saw Oliver and the rest of the Quidditch team, dressed in their robes, come out one of the open hallways and then from the opposite side came Marcus Flint and the Slytherin Quidditch team, dressed in their robes. "I smell trouble." Ron said.

They all got up and went over. They heard Oliver ask, "Where do you think you're going, Flint?"

"Quidditch practice." The troll-like boy said.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver said keeping his emotions in check.

"Easy, Wood, I've got a note." He held up the parchment.

Oliver took it and opened it. "_I, Professor Severus Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today due to their need to train their new seeker._" Oliver looked up. "You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The team parted and Malfoy stepped forward. "Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"That's right." He smirked. "And that's not all that's new this year." He indicated their brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's." Ron saw in awe. "How'd you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said.

Hermione wasn't impressed. "Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent."

"No one asked you." Malfoy said. "You filthy little Mudblood."

There was no warning Erika gasped and lunged at Malfoy, Fred and George launched themselves on the boy. Flint managed to stop Fred and George by diving in front of Malfoy, but Erika was smaller and slipped past him, she landed on him and started punching. Alicia was shrieking, "How dare you?" Katie and Angelina were disgusted beyond anything, Oliver was in shock, and Fred and George were fighting with Flint to get a hold of Malfoy. Everyone was fighting. Ron had drawn his wand. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" A loud bang sounded and hit Ron. His wand had backfired. Ron had said something about it getting damaged in the 'fight' with the Whomping Willow.

Everyone stopped fighting at once and Malfoy took the opportunity to crawl behind some of the other Slytherins. Erika, Harry and Hermione hurried over to Ron. He was on his hands and knees. "Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked and then a slug slid out of his mouth.

"Oh, gross, Ron." Erika said.

"Cool! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Collin Creevey asked.

"Not now, Colin! Get out of the way. Let's get him to Hagrid's, he's closest." Harry said as Erika took Ron's other arm and Hermione hurried ahead to tell Hagrid.

* * *

Hagrid gave Ron a bucket. "Nothing we can do, but wait 'til it stops, I'm afraid." He said shaking his head. "Who was he tryin' to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Hermione don't listen to him you're not the disgrace to wizarding kind, he is for thinking be is better than everyone else, I've met witches and Wizards that are Muggle-borns and are so much smarter and better at magic then Purebloods are, he shouldn't have done that" Erika said

"What did he call you?" he asked.

Hermione stood up and looked like she was about to cry. She turned away from the others. "He called be a 'Mudblood'."

"He did not." Hagrid said shocked.

"I don't understand." Harry said. "What's a 'Mudblood'?"

Hermione whirled around. "It means dirty blood. It's a really foul name to call someone that comes from non-magic parents, someone like me."

"Hermione…" Erika began.

Hagrid continued. "There are some families, Harry, like the Malfoy's, that think they are better than everyone because they are what is known as 'pureblood'." Hagrid rolled his eyes.

"Erika, you're pureblood, right?" Harry asked still not totally getting it.

"Yes, Harry, I am, and Ron is too. The point is it's all about thinking you're better than someone else. Hermione is what people like the Malfoy's would term a 'Mudblood'. And look at Hermione, they haven't come up with a spell she can't do."

"Ah, so you're Erika Noir, Erika's parents never cared about all that, brilliant girl Hailey was and your father was great too." Hagrid said. "Erika and Ron are both from some of the oldest 'purebloods' families around and they don't care. Erika's mum and yer mum, Harry, were best friends." Erika looked shocked. He turned to Hermione. "Come 'ere." He said and Hermione did so. Hagrid took her hand. "Don't you think on what it for one moment!" He told her. "Being pureblood, being half-blood and being Muggle-born, it's nothing to worry yerself over. Look at all of yeh. I'm proud of yeh. You have Erika, who's as pureblood as they come, Ron, who is also a pureblood, but considered less by those idiots, Harry, who's half-blood and you, and yer Muggle-born. Yeh have all the bases covered with yeh four! And yer best friends even though Erika has just joined you!"

Hermione was smiling, even though she looked like she still wanted to cry. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

"Hagrid can you tell me anything about my dad?" Erika asked, Hagrid looked sad for a second then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Erika, I made a promise to your mother and professor Dumbledore not to tell you anything about-" He was about to say the name.

"I guess I'll never know" she said, "Why does my mum keep so many secrets from me, she won't even let me…" Erika let out a long deep breath. "Never mind, she said she would tell me one day and she will" Erika's eyes got darker "I'll make sure of it" she muttered.


	4. The Voice

_Chapter 4, The voice_

Harry had detention with Lockhart that evening…right during dinner, it was for crashing the car into the Whomping Willow. Ron, Hermione and Erika ate and Erika said she'd take some food so they could give it to Harry. Ron and Hermione wandered out into the Entrance Hall to wait for her. She was back with the food and she put it in her bag.

"Harry, is going to be hungry" Erika said"I wouldn't be surprised." Ron said. "Unless the bloke makes him completely lose his appetite."

"Well, if that happens, I'll just eat it." Erika said.

"We know." Hermione and Ron said at the same time and laughed.

They went up the staircase towards the staircases and got to the hallway outside of Lockhart's room, When Erika heard a voice

"_Let me tear you…let me kill you"_ it said in a hissy sound of voice "Harry!" Erika called as she saw him up ahead.

Harry looked at them. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes" Erika said worried.

"That voice." Harry persisted to the other two.

"Voice, what voice?" Hermione asked sounding a bit scared.

Harry paused listening. "It's going to kill."

"Kill?" Ron asked.

"I heard it too" Erika said

"Harry, Erika wait!" Hermione called, because Harry and Erika had taken off down the hall.

They followed and found water all over the floor. Harry saw something reflected in it, as he got closer. Erika stood beside him. "_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._"

They were all looking at the wall. "It's written in blood…" Hermione said.

Harry turned looking curiously at something beside it. He was right next to it before he realized what it was…a cat…hanging by its tail from a torch. "It's Filch's cat." He whispered.

"Let's get out of here." Erika said grabbing Harry's arm. It was too late…this was the hallway that everyone came to, to get to the staircases. Students, on both sides, soon surrounded them.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware…" Malfoy said. "You'll be next Mudbloods."

"No, you'll be." Erika said.

"Hey, what's going on?" They heard Filch's voice coming closer. "What's goin on? Out of the way, out of the way." He saw them standing there. "Potter? What are you…?" He caught sight of Mrs Norris. "Mrs Norris?" He asked and then stared at Harry. "You've murdered my cat…"

"No." Harry said.

Filch moved forward. Erika stood in front of Harry. "Filch, no!" she said firmly

"I'll kill ya!" He yelled not caring about Erika standing between him and Harry. "I'll kill ya!" He yelled.

"Argus!" Dumbledore made his way through the students. "Argus, I—" He was a little surprised with the scene he saw in front of him. The message, the cat, Harry not knowing what to do, Erika standing firmly in front of him and Filch looming over them ready to kill them. "Everyone, please, go back to their dormitories, now." Erika grabbed Harry's hand. "Except…" Everyone stopped. "You four." No one had to guess who he was referring to. It was always them.

They turned back and Filch looked just as murderous as ever. "He killed my cat." Filch said. "Or she did." Erika rolled her eyes. "You saw what was written on the wall. He knows I'm a Squib!"

Erika sighed. "She isn't dead, Argus." Dumbledore said, he had been examining her while Filch talked. "She has been petrified."

"Oh, how lucky I wasn't there, I know precisely the counter-curse that could have spared her." Lockhart obviously, butting in where he didn't belong.

"But, how, I cannot say…" Dumbledore said after giving Lockhart a look that could only be described as 'Riiiiiight.'

"Ask them!" Filch said pointing straight at the two. "They're the ones that did it! And she threatened me!"

"Yeah, you said you were going to kill Harry, what else was I meant to do?" Erika yelled at him.

"Settle down, Erika." Dumbledore said. "Argus, no second year could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced—"

"Don't tell me that! You know what the girl comes from! I wouldn't have ever been surprised if her _father_ couldn't have done that sort of thing the day he came to Hogwarts!"

"What?" Erika asked surprised.

"Her father knew things at 11 than most at 40 didn't know! A deranged lunatic, I'd be very surprised if she wasn't the same way!" Filch spat at her.

"I never knew my father, so DON'T talk about things you don't know" she said deathly quietly.

"We never touched Mrs Norris." Harry said. "Erika, come on, calm down."

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape, joy, "Potter and his friends might simply have been in the wrong place and the wrong time." Was Snape actually defending them? "However," Ah, yes, "The circumstances are suspicious, I for one do not recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"That would be my fault, Severus." Lockhart said. "You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"It was his detention" Erika said.

Dumbledore said a little warningly. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.

"We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris." Harry said.

"We just found him, Professor." Hermione said. "When he said—" She looked at Harry then Erika.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry said.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch yelled. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. I am told that Professor Sprout," The woman looked surprised. "Has just procured a healthy bunch of Mandrakes," She smiled and McGonagall looked at the woman warmly, much different than her looks toward Lockhart. "As soon as they are full-size we will have the potion made to restore her." He turned toward Erika. "You four may go. Erika, you'll find everything out in time, alright"

"Yes." Erika said crossing her arms with a huff.

"Good. Off to bed." He said.

* * *

Once they were a ways from the teachers they found an empty classroom and sat down at the back where they found some pillows. Erika took out the package she had. "Hungry, Harry?"

"Starving." He said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She replied.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voice we heard?" Harry asked.

"What was the voice?" Ron asked.

"Well, it sounded kind of weird…" He admitted. "Low and breathy, I guess. It just kept saying that it wanted to rip and kill and tear."

Hermione sighed. "No, Harry, you shouldn't have told them. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is not a good sign."

"But what was the voice?" Harry asked. "And why are Erika and I the only people that can hear it?"

Hermione shrugged. Ron had his mouth full of a pie and Erika was looking thoughtful. "I am not sure, Harry, but there are so many reasons and so many guesses. Give us some time and we'll figure it out."

"Ok." Harry said. "What's the _Chamber of Secrets_?"

Ron spoke, with his mouth full, "I think Bill told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts…I can't remember though."

Erika nodded. "Yes, it's a legend…Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the most powerful wizards and witches of the age…" Even Hermione was leaning forward and listening eagerly. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle and invited children with magical abilities to study here and be safe from the outside world, which, as you know, was just beginning its hunts for magical users. Everything was harmonious for a few years…because there never were such friends as Helga and Rowena or Godric and Salazar, but then there began to be…disagreements about the students. You see in the beginning they existed very harmoniously, Salazar chose those of cunning and resourcefulness, Godric chose those with honor and courage, Rowena those with wisdom and a hunger for knowledge and Helga said she'd teach the rest and anyone who wanted to learn. Salazar thought they should be more selective in choosing the students. He felt that learning should be kept among the purebloods. He didn't trust those of Muggle-parentage. After a time there was a huge fight amongst the four of them and Slytherin left the school never to return. That is the historical reference after that it is clouded in legend and hearsay. The legend states that before leaving the school Slytherin built a secret chamber and in that chamber a monster is said to reside. The monster can be controlled by Slytherin's own true heir and the monster will purge the school of all who are unworthy, according to Slytherin, to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Erika nodded. "According to history the school has been searched many times and no chamber has been found."

"Is there a chamber?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Erika said. "I do know this though, the legend clearly states only Slytherin's heir can open the chamber and unleash the horror within. So only his heir would be able to find it."

"So the chamber has never been opened?" Hermione asked.

Erika bit her lip. "The thing is, I think it was." She was whispering now. The other three leaned closer. Erika looked around making sure they were alone. "I overheard someone say once that the chamber had been opened at Hogwarts and there…there was a death at Hogwarts because of it."

The next day they still hadn't stopped discussing it. "I always knew Slytherin was a loony." Ron snorted. "I didn't know he started the pureblood stuff. If the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin I would have gone straight home!"

Erika sighed. "It tried to put me in. I wouldn't let it though." She said, slumping down in a chair.

"Really?" Harry asked. "It tried putting me in too."

"Silly thing." Erika said shaking her head.

"It considered putting me in Ravenclaw." Hermione said shrugging. "Just how things are."

"Come on let's go back to the common room." Erika said.

* * *

There was a lot of whispering and pointing as they went down to the Great Hall the next day. "I thought we were over this." Harry said rubbing his scar a little. It didn't hurt, but he just felt weird.

"It's not your scar." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I overheard some girls in the bathroom between classes…they were saying either you or Erika was Slytherin's Heir."

"How would they know?" Harry asked confused.

"The story is in a book and all the copies have been checked out of the library." Erika explained.

"Not as detailed as your account, though." Ron said.

Erika shook her head a little and shrugged. "Ron." Hermione said warningly.

After eating they went back to the corridor, thankfully it was deserted; everyone else was still at dinner. They were checking it for clues. "There are scorch marks." Harry said. "Here and here."

"What about the water?" Erika asked and then looked toward the end of the hall. "Oh, Moaning Myrtle, that makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Someone must have upset her, she floods the bathroom when she's upset." Hermione said delicately.

Harry reached the end of the hall and took the doorknob in his hand. Ron's hit it away. "Ron…"

"We can't go in there! It's a girls' bathroom!"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said sighing.

"No one will be in there." Erika said opening the door.

"Come on, let's have a look." Hermione said following Erika inside.

Harry followed, hey, he didn't care, and Ron came after him, blushing the same colour as his hair. Inside were a bunch of sinks arranged in a circle and around the corner were the stalls. Erika peaked inside each stall. "Myrtle's not here." She said cheerfully.

"Good." Hermione said. "It's terribly hard to come in here and try to go with her yelling at you or crying. The end stall is hers, but she'll haunt all of them."

"She doesn't mind me so much." Erika said. "But that's because I ignore her or tell her to be quiet. I think she actually likes me."

Hermione giggled. "Probably."

"Well, nothing in here." Harry said. "Let's go."

Harry opened the door and held it for the girls and Ron. "RON!" An absolutely horrified voice came from down the hall. They all looked up to see Percy running towards them. "What do you think you're doing? That's a girl's bathroom!"

"Just having a look around." Ron said.

"Do you know how this looks?" He yelled at them. "Coming here while everyone else is at dinner?"

"We never laid a finger on that cat!" Ron argued.

"Then why are you here? This just keeps getting worse!" He said. "Just go!" He yelled at them. "If I ever catch you where you shouldn't be again…" He seemed at a loss for words. "I'll tell Mum, that's what I'll do!" From anyone else, but a Weasley, that would have been funny, but the four of them were staring at him mouths open looking aghast.

"You can't be serious!" Ron spluttered out. "You wouldn't tell Mum!"

"Watch me!" Percy shouted. "Now go!"

They went. There was no way that Percy was going to listen to them. Well he is an idiotic git.


	5. Duelling Doesn't Go Well

Chapter_ 5: Duelling Doesn't Go Well_

Walking through the hall the next day they were still talking about it and trying to figure things out. "Who could have opened the Chamber of Secrets, though?" Harry asked.

"Well," Erika said. "It's defiantly a Slytherin, the hat would have picked up on the fact it was a descendant of Slytherin and placed them there, it was more likely a Pureblood than anything, but the thing is who "

"Yeah," Ron said. "And who do we know that thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy—" Hermione said not wanting to hear it.

"Of course!" Ron interrupted. "You heard him that night. 'You'll be next Mudbloods'."

"I heard him." Hermione said. "But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"He could be right." Erika said shrugging. "His father and Mother's sides are both really old."

"And they've probably been in Slytherin for years." Harry said.

"We need to find out, anyway, check it out." Hermione said

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

Erika and Hermione looked at each other. "Wasn't Snape talking about a potion in class the other day?" Hermione asked the other girl.

"Yeah, the Polyjuice Potion!" Erika said. "That would work for you three, but I've got my own little way" she said smirking.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

They ignored them. "Yes, he said is was in a book…_Moste Potente Potions_!"

"In the restricted section of the library!" Erika said. "We need a teacher to give us permission." The two were get excited about this.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron practically roared at them.

"I know just the teacher." Erika said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Oh, Erika!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What makes you think he'll give us permission?" Harry and Ron were following wondering what they were talking about.

"Because he'll sign anything that stays still long enough." Erika said.

"Lockhart." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

* * *

Erika caught him just as his sixth year class ended. "Oh, Professor! Hermione and I were having a disagreement about one of your books!"

"Oh, really?" He asked smiling. "Well, come in, let's see if we can't sort it out."

This was easy, Erika thought. "Yes, you see we were wondering about it in _Gadding with Ghouls_ and the slow-acting venoms…Hermione says that the venoms have to be in the form of a potion to work correctly and I say that they can be in their true forms."

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_! Possibly, my favorite, you enjoyed it?"

"Oh, immensely." Hermione said. "It was so masterful how you caught that last one in a tea-strainer."

"Oh god…" Erika groaned. "Actually Professor, there is this book in the library that can help us with our argument since we know how valuable your time is. But it's in the restricted section…if you could just give us permission…"

"Of course, of course!" Lockhart smiled showing all his teeth. "No one will mind if I give a little help to the two most brilliant witches in your year, now will they?" Hermione was just gazing at him. Oh, boy, he called her brilliant. Lockhart was signing the slip of parchment and not even looking at the title. "There you are." He said handing it back to Erika.

"Thank you, so much, Professor. I am sure we will enjoy the book most immeasurably." Erika grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out.

"See in class, Professor!" She called back to him.

"Always an enjoyable experience!" He called back as some 1st years wandered in.

"Hey, Ginny, hi, Luna." Erika said going past them.

"Hi." Luna said brightly, but Ginny wasn't looking to well.

"Ginny?" Erika asked.

The girl looked up and nodded. "I'm feeling well too." She whispered.

"Well, I'll see you later." Erin said. "We'll sit in front of the fire, ok?"

Ginny nodded looking a bit better. "Ok."

They hurried to the library with Ron and Harry after them. They waited outside while Erika got the book. "Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

Erika sat down next to Neville in the stadium. Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing the first game of the season. Neville looked up smiling. "Mornin', Neville." Erika said.

"Morning." He said brightly. "Is Harry up for the match?"

"He should be with how Oliver has been working them." Erika smirked.

"I heard you beat up Malfoy." He grinned at her.

"I certainly did." Erika said emphatically. "He called Hermione a 'Mudblood'. I wasn't going to allow him to get away with that."

"I wouldn't have either." He said. "He gives a bad name to the other 'purebloods'. Right, Ron?"

"Right." Ron said. "What are we talking about?"

"Malfoy." Erika said. "He gives a bad name to the other people in the school that are purebloods."

"Definitely right, then. That blowhard is just a ponce. You should hit him more often."

"Believe me." Erika sighed. "If I could, I would."

The match was well on its way and they were cheering for the Gryffindor team. Harry dodged a Bludger and then it changed direction in mid-air coming right back to him. "What the—?" Erika said.

Hagrid was behind them and looking through his binoculars. "Hey, Harry's got himself a Rogue Bludger, that's been tampered with, it has."

"I'll stop it." Ron said getting out his wand.

"No!" Erika and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"You could hit Harry." Hermione said. "Even with a proper wand it's too risky."

"Even I would not attempt it." Erika said. "I want a live Harry, not one that is in a million pieces."

"Oh!" Ron groaned. They went back to watching Harry try to get away from the Bludger. He and Malfoy suddenly tore off in the same direction. Erika got up and Hermione and Ron followed her. They went down out the parapets to where it connected with the stadium. Just as they reached the bridge to the pitch they heard Lee shout. "Gryffindor wins!"

"Bludger!" Erika said running to where Harry was on the ground holding his arm. Harry was still dodging it. "Finite Incantatem!" Erika yelled. The Bludger turned to dust.

"Thanks." Harry said when Erika got to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"My arm…I think it's broken."

"No to worry, Harry, I'll fix that in a jiffy!" They both looked and saw Lockhart there.

"No, not you." Harry said.

"Doesn't know what he's talking about." Lockhart said taking Harry's arm.

"I can take him to Madame Pomfrey!" Erika said, trying to help Harry stand,

"Out the way, dear girl. Braccius Imendium!" He held up Harry's arm and it flopped down. The idiot! "Yes, well, that can happen sometimes. But at least the bones are not broken."

"Broken?" Hagrid spluttered. "There's no bones left!"

"Oh, you—" Erika didn't finish her thought she held up her wand. "You complete an utter idiotic, ego sensitive, dramatic, attention seeking, Wizard!"

" Erika, put the wand down!" Dumbledore called, but Erika didn't hear him.

"Madame Pomfrey could make him right in a moment, but no! You decide you have to try and look good, but you just look like an arse!"

"Shoot." She said seeing Dumbledore there followed by McGonagall. "Let me explain myself."

"We know." McGonagall said holding up her hand. "But I am afraid we will have to dock 50 points from Gryffindor and you have a detention." Lockhart ran when he saw Erika's wand go down. McGonagall put her hand on Erika's shoulder. "Believe me, I have wanted to do that since the beginning of the term…but you must respect your teachers. Those are the rules…"

"I won't respect him, he hasn't earned it…" Erika argued.

"And I doubt he will" Ron said coming over.

"Yes, well let's go see how Harry is doing" Dumbledore said and ushered them up to the hospital wing.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Erika was hurrying to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found Ron, Hermione and Harry in there. "Sorry, I'm late, I ran into Malfoy, threatening me as usual" she said waving her hand

Erika sat down next to Harry and leaned against his leg. He was sitting against the wall with his legs bent up and his arms on them. Harry moved his arm as she leaned against him, but he didn't mind her there. She handed him some toast.

"Thanks." He said. Erika then handed some to Ron and Hermione.

Erika took a bite from her own pile, this one she had lathered with strawberry jam. "Oh, Erika!" Hermione said. "Harry told us about some stuff, tell it again, Harry."

The boy sighed. "Well, during the night, Dobby came and he told me the 'history was about to repeat itself', so that told me you were right and the Chamber was opened before. He also told me some cryptic stuff about Voldemort and it not being exactly him, but obviously connected somehow and then they brought Colin in. Dumbledore said that the Chamber had been opened again, so double the clarifying, you know."

"So, Lucius opened it while he was at school here and now he's taught Draco how to do it." Ron said as he leaned against the other wall, having already finished his toast.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "Erika, add the boomslang skin, please. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice potion to be sure."

"Enlighten me." Ron said. "Why are we making the potion in broad daylight in the middle of a girls' bathroom? Don't you think we'll be caught?"

"No." Hermione said chuckling.

"No one ever come in here." Erika said as she added the skin slowly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said.

"Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Erika said just as they saw the ghost girl come out of the stall beside Ron and look at him.

"Who's that?" Ron asked again.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle." The girl said.

Ron turned surprised. "Oh…"

"I wouldn't expect you to know me." She said "Who would ever talk about miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She gave a shriek and then flew back into her stall and down a toilet creating a splash.

"She's a little sensitive." Erika said and leaned back against Harry. "Well, I've got detention." She sighed.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't look at her best friend and she was looking a little pink. Ron snorted. "Oh, you two." Erika said exasperatedly. "Well, Harry…after Lockhart sort of took your bones, I threatened him with my wand. Nothing big, but I lost 50 points and got a detention."

"Have they told you what you're going to do?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Erika sighed and then grinned. "I have to help Madame Hooch sort out the broom shed and Madame Pince with the books in the library."

"That's not much of a detention" Ron said, Erika kept grinning.

"Yep, well" she said

* * *

Erika spotted a notice on the Gryffindor post-board. "Hey, guys, they're starting a Duelling Club…think we should go?"

The other three crowded around her. "Why not?" Harry said. "Sounds like it could be useful."

"Who do you think will lead it?" Ron asked reading the notice.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young." Hermione said. "Maybe he will."

"I'll guess we'll see when we get there." Erika mused. "Ok, boys, you have to finish your Potions essay if you want to go."

"You're not our mother, Erika." Ron complained.

"No, but I am standing right here and telling you that you need to have your Potions essay done to go." She said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Ok." They sighed and went over to their favourite spots to start on the essay.

The four of them arrived early and got spots near the front. The chairs and tables had been removed and a long stage set up. Erika groaned when she saw Lockhart stride onto the stage. "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?"

"Unfortunately." Erika muttered.

"Good." He said. "Now, Dumbledore has given us permission to start this little duelling club. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to assist me in this little endeavour. So, straight into a little demonstration." The two men faced each other, drawing their wands and then turned from each other counting off paces, they turned back towards each other.

"Oh, maybe they will finish each other off." Erika said. Harry and Ron were quick to wish these same things.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled. The wand flew from Lockhart's grasp and he himself fell back on the stage.

"Excellent, Professor, wonderful thing to show them that." Lockhart said getting up. "Although, if you don't mind me saying so it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Snape gave him a look that would have caused any sane person to run for the hills.

"Why don't we first teach the students to block unfriendly spells?" Snape suggested.

"Yes, right you are! Break into pairs! Or we will put you into pairs." The men hopped off the stage at different ends and began breaking everyone into pairs.

Snape reached the four of them before Lockhart and Harry stepped towards Ron. "I think not, it's time to break up the dream team." Harry stepped to his other side towards Hermione. "Think again." Harry stepped back next to Erika. "No, Potter, I'm afraid that won't do. Malfoy! Bulstrode! Zabini!" He looked at Ron. "You can partner Finnigan." Ron looked relieved and hurried over to the sandy-haired boy. "Malfoy and Potter…Granger and Bulstrode…Noir and Zabini."

When they had finished partnering everyone they said. "Now, I want you to face your opponent and cast spells to disarm only."

Erika looked at the handsome black boy across from her with slanting brown eyes. He was looking at her too. "You are a pureblood, aren't you Noir?"

Erika raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does that matter?"

"So, Friday night?"

Erika was surprised and a little taken aback by this. At first she had no idea what to say and then she heard Harry near her. He said. "She doesn't associate with Slytherins."

Zabini sneered. "I'll bet"

"Erika is her own free person."

"That I am." Erika said. "I'll answer for myself, Kay Harry" Harry sighed and turned back to Malfoy "Zabini, I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended it" she said and sent a hex at him.

"All right, on the ready!" They faced each other. "Turn." They did. "Three steps, turn, and disarm!"

Erika grinned and pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus" she shouted and a red beam shot at Zabini and he flew through the air, his wand lost, and he landed about 20 feet away. Snape glared at her. "What did you do?"

"I disarmed him." She said calmly.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart was frantic. "You've knocked him out"

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape yelled and everything was over, except Hermione struggling in a headlock from Millicent Bulstrode. This was soon sorted out and Snape suggested a volunteer pair. "Potter, Malfoy!" Harry didn't look so sure, but he went up on the stage with Malfoy anyway.

They faced one another, turned, paced and turned back. Lockhart counted. "1…2…-" He never finished because Malfoy attacked before the proper time. Harry was thrown back. "I said disarm only!"

Harry scrambled up. "Rictusempra!"

Malfoy flew back landing hard on his backside. Snape picked him up and roughly pushed him back in. "Serpensortia!"

A snake issued from his wand and slithered towards Harry. It stopped and stared at a Hufflepuff student, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry stepped forward

"_Stop, don't attack him, go leave_" he told the snake. The snake looked at Harry

"_No, I'll have him_" it hissed back and then went to strike Justin.

"_STOP, or you'll be killed_" Harry hissed again and the snake turned its attention back to Harry.

Snape got rid of the snake and everyone just stared at Harry. Harry had never seen Snape look so surprised. Erika got onto the stage and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on." She whispered urgently.

Harry couldn't believe the shocked faces and he did let himself be pulled by his friend right out of the Great Hall followed by Ron and Hermione.

No one had spoken until they got back to the common room. "You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"Parselmouth." Hermione said.

"You can talk to snakes." Erika elaborated.

"Oh, I know." Harry said. "I set a boa constrictor on my cousin once at the zoo… Once!" He said. "But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." He looked so sure of himself.

"No…" Hermione said. "They can't, it's not a very common gift."

"This is bad." Ron said.

"What's bad?" Harry asked. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin—"

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked. "You were there, you heard me!"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron argued.

"I spoke another language?" Harry asked. "But, how could I without realizing it?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something."

"But I wasn't." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me, I can do it too, and I've always been able too." Erika said. Harry looked at her. "There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth…he could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly." Ron said. "Now everyone is going to think you're his great-great-great-great-great grandson or something."

"But, I'm not!" Harry argued. "Am I?"

"He lived a thousand years ago." Hermione said. "For all we know you could be."

"But…" Erika said interrupting them. "That doesn't mean anything, Harry. You aren't the Heir of Slytherin. You didn't attack Mrs Norris or Colin. But people will talk and they will assume things that aren't true. We'll be here, Harry, just like we always are." She promised him.

"Thanks." He said. "And don't worry we won't tell anyone you can do it too"

"Thanks"

* * *

Hey, I just wanted to make sure I had done a disclaimer for this story, So I do not own, Harry Potter or anything assosiated with it, I only borrow the characters to write these stories to clear my mind, I am not making any money and no fame is coming from this either, *_**S**_**inc****e no one**_** reviews** _anyway*. Well I think that'll do. :-)

-Becky


	6. Polyjuice, Draco, Diaries and Valentines

_Chapter 6: Polyjuice, Draco, Diaries and Valentines_

It was evening and most of the second years and some first years were in one of the study rooms doing homework and studying…that and staring at Harry. Harry wasn't immune to the staring and it was getting on his nerves. He leaned over to Erika, who was sitting beside him, "How am I supposed to complete this essay with people staring at me?"

She looked around and glared menacingly at a couple of Ravenclaws that turned quickly. "Come on." She said. "Let's go back to the common room, I'll help you with it and we won't have to put up with these idiots." She got her stuff together. Harry looked up and Ron and Hermione didn't really know what to say or do about it. He looked along the table at Ginny, who just went back to writing in her book. Erika stood up and Harry looked at her before getting his own stuff together.

The two of them left and Harry stared at the ones that had been staring at him. See how they liked it. They stopped though when they were out in the corridor. They heard some Hufflepuffs talking about Harry. "I told Justin to stay in the dormitory. If Potter has marked him for his next victim he can't be too careful."

"Harry!" Erika whispered rolling her eyes.

Harry waved her off and kept listening, hidden by the wall. "You definitely think it is him, then?" Erika was quite sure it was Hannah Abbot talking.

"He's a Parselmouth, everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark Wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one that could talk to snakes?"

"But he's always been so nice." Hannah argued. "And look at Erika, she's one of the nicest people I know and she doesn't think it's him…of course, we thought it was her before…"

"She could be helping him just as easily, Hannah. Everyone knows they get along really well"

"No one knows why Potter survived when You-Know-Who met his downfall, he could be a Darker Wizard than him…and he hates those Muggles he lives with…"

"What about Hermione though?" Hannah asked. "She's a Muggleborn and they're friends."

"I don't know, maybe it's all an act."

"Do you think Justin will be ok?"

"I don't know." Ernie repeated. "But Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let it slip to Potter that he was Muggle born."

Harry had heard enough he swept down the hall. "How could they even think that?" He asked the girl behind him. "How could they…?"

Erika shrugged. "I told you, Harry, people will think what they want. I know you're not the Heir of Slytherin. You never had time to attack anyone. And I most certainly haven't." Erika laughed and Harry, who had been scowling, could help a laugh of his own. "Have you noticed how people's mind automatically go to kissing if a guy and girl go off alone together?"

"It's stupid." Harry said, his mood considerably lighter. "They probably don't know any better though" Erika shook her head. "Remember, Harry, if you have friends you can do anything, just as long as you have each other." She grinned. "And you have us, Hermione, Ron and me."

"Yeah, I know." He hugged her. It was unexpected, but Erika hugged him back, it was their first hug. "Come on." He said when he let go. "I have to finish that essay."

"Sure." Erika said and they turned the corner. "Merlin!"

They stared transfixed at what they saw. Nearly Headless Nick was floating there, slowly rotating…and Justin was lying on the floor behind him…both of them petrified…Harry dropped his book and hurried forward. He kneeled next to Justin touching the hard skin… "Caught in the act!"

Erika whirled around and saw Filch. "We just found them!" She yelled at him glaring.

"This time you'll be out of here." And he hurried off.

"What a jerk." Erika mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, Erika…look at this…"

"What?" She asked coming over to him. He pointed to a line of spiders going out through a broken pane in the window. "That's strange…

"Oh no!" They turned to see McGonagall there. She looked at the two of them and back at Justin.

"Professor, we just got here and found them." Erika explained.

"We swear…we didn't…" Harry managed to get out.

"This is out of my hands." She said. "Filch, fetch Madam Pomfrey, you two, and come with me."

She led us along the corridors until we came to a large statue with the head of an eagle. "Sherbet Lemon." She said and the statue began rotating and going upward revealing a staircase. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you."

We stepped on the staircase and rode it to the top. When it stopped we found ourselves in front of a door. Harry and Erika looked at each other finally Erika knocked. "Come in!" A voice called.

Harry opened the door and let her go in first. "Oh, thanks so much." She said.

Harry smiled, at least she had her sense of humour, and they might actually get through this. Dumbledore's office was quite unlike anything either of them had ever seen. There were books everywhere and other curious knickknacks…including the Sorting Hat. And then they spotted a bird on a pedestal. It didn't look too good. Dumbledore however couldn't be seen anywhere. The voice had come from a painting…there were about 20 of them if not more. This one was of wizard with white hair and a stern expression. "Dumbledore will be back momentarily, I am Professor Dippet, the Headmaster before Dumbledore."

Erika was busy stroking the head of the cute little sick bird. The bird crooned happily.

"Thank you" Erika said looking up at the portrait.

Harry nodded to the painting. "Uh, thank you. Erika, what are you—"

Erika jumped back as the bird burst into flame and fell into ash. "Erika? Harry?"

They both looked up to see Dumbledore standing above them. He came down some stairs. "Sir, your bird…" Harry said.

"Oh, yes, and about time too." Dumbledore said. "He's been looking awful for days. I told him to get a move on…"

"Oh, he's a phoenix." Erika said. "I'm good with most animals."

"Yes. That does not surprise me" Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, Phoenix's are very special creatures, when they die they reduced to ash and are reborn from the ashes. Look." They bent over the ashes and saw that a little bird was there moving out from under them. "Ah, Fawkes…"

"It's soooo sweet…" Erika said reaching out a finger to nuzzle the little bird. It crooned again. "Phoenix's make highly faithful pets, they can carry very heavy loads and their tears have healing powers!"

The door to the office burst open and Hagrid stood there waving a dead chicken around. "Headmaster! Wait! Stop! It wasn't Harry or Erika" I know! They'd never do this sort of thing! In fact I'd be willing to swear before the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid! I do not believe they did it."

"Well, of course yeh don't! And—" He paused. "Oh, well, I'll just wait outside then." Hagrid left looking very red.

"You don't believe it was us, sir?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not believe it was either of you. But, I must ask you whether you have anything to tell me…"

Harry and Erika exchanged a look. Harry shook his head. "No, Professor."

"Erika?"

"No." She said. "No, sir there isn't anything."

Dumbledore looked at both of them as if he was trying to figure something out and then sighed. "All right, you may go."

* * *

The Christmas holidays came fast. Every day the Weasley's, Erika and Hermione were outside having snowball fights, making snowmen and joining Hagrid for sleigh rides and cups of tea, When Christmas morning arrived, Hermione woke Erika up around six. Fortunately Erika was able to stop Hermione from waking the boys up. They went and checked on the potion and Erika came back promising to wake the boys up.

Erika yawned as she walked into the boy's dorm. She shook Ron awake and then went over to Harry. "Wake up." She said shaking him.

Harry opened his eyes groggily. "It's too early." He said. "What time is it?"

"Seven, Hermione woke me up at six, don't worry I managed to forestall her in waking you two up."

Harry yawned. "Not waking up." He said flopping back down on his pillows.

"Fine, move over then. I'm still tired" Erika said, when he didn't she simply crawled over him and stealing one of his pillows. It was cold and Erika was still in her purple PJ-bottoms and her long-sleeved blacktop. Ron yawned and nudged Erika over it was cold and he was tired. Erika scooted over and Ron had brought his own pillow.

"Hey, this is _my_ bed!" Harry complained half-heartedly.

"It's warm. So shut up" Erika said hitting his chest

"You're the warmest." Ron said. "You're in the middle."

It was about half an hour later when Hermione walked into the boy's dorm and chuckled. Ron was snoring; Erika was sprawled out with one arm across Harry's chest and a small smile on her face and Harry had his mouth open and one leg was out of the covers. "Oh, this is waking up?" She asked laughing.

Ron groaned. "Whatya want?" He asked sitting up. "Bugger off Hermione" he muttered. The other two didn't even wake up.

Oh, this was too good to pass up. Hermione ran up the stairs to Fred and George's dorm and flung open the door without knocking. The boys were snoring their heads off. "Wake up!" She told them shaking Fred.

Fred opened his eyes. "Hermione, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's 7:30, I need your camera!"

"Why?"

"Because Harry, Erika and Ron are asleep in Harry's bed and it looks so funny." She told him.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and then were out of bed and George grabbed the camera. They hurried down the tower stairs and into the 2nd years' dorm. George put the camera up to his eye and took a picture. The flash cause Erika to sit up startled. She glowered at them.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't even think about developing that picture" she said, Fred and George grinned at her, whilst Hermione started laughing. Fred and George grabbed Erika's arms and lifted her out of bed, she stayed perfectly.

"I'll get them up" she said once they put her down, "HARRY, RON IT'S CHRISTMAS" She shouted, both boys woke up with a start, they shot up in Harry's bed and hit their heads together.

"Gee thanks Erika" Ron muttered. Harry laughed and got up, he was in his stripy Pyjamas.

"Presents Ron" Harry told him. Ron jumped out of bed.

"I'm up" he said, Fred and George grinned and grabbed him and dragged him down to the common room. Erika, Harry and Hermione followed them.

"Guys let me down" Ron struggled. Erika laughed and sat down in a chair, she looked under the tree and sitting there were a good sixty presents.

"Wow" Erika said, Harry laughed and sat down by the tree and began sorting them. Later when everyone had their pile of presents in front of them, they began to open them,

From Hermione Erika got a necklace which had a turquoise stone on it, it was in the shape of a witch's hat. Erika smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug. Ron had gotten her, her favourite sweets Sugar quills and Harry had gotten her a new quill. Erika thanked them both giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. Fred and George jumped up and handed her, their gift to her, it was a box. They were grinning now, she opened it and grinned, inside there was a picture of her with her wand out pointed at Lockhart, who was cowering. She could help but laugh.

"I think it's brilliant you two" she said "I know what to do when I need a laugh, but where did you get it?" she asked, they both grinned.

"Oh well when you were pointing your wand and Lockhart we asked Colin to do it for us, and he agreed, so there's your present" George said, Erika jumped up and gave them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek each, they grinned at each other and went bright red. Erika's mum got her a charm bracelet, there was a note with it.

_Dear Erika,_

_Well I can't I'm happy you're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas,  
But oh well. Anyway sweetheart I hope you're having a nice time,  
I've kept myself busy with work and all you know what St. Murgos is like,  
especially this time of year. It's cold down here in the country.  
I've seen Remus, he says Hello.  
I also got a letter from Dumbledore saying that you've been asking questions about your father, please don't.  
I don't tell you for a very good reason, everyone we meet and knew him says you are so much like him,  
well you got my talents but looks and personality from him,  
I'm sorry dear I've got to go, _

_I miss you so much,  
Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

Erika sighed in frustration and scrunched the letter up. "I'm never going to know am I?" she crossly to herself.

"Erika, you okay?" Erika turned in her chair to see Harry standing there in his Weasley jumper, Erika had gotten one too and was wearing it. Erika's was purple and had a wand on the front shooting gold sparks out.

"No I'm not here read it" she said handing the letter to Harry, he read it over and handed it back.

"Well we know what he's like then" he said, Erika looked up.

"What"

"He's smart, funny, got one heck of a temper and is a great friend" Harry said, Erika blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Harry" she said,

"It's fine now are we going to have fun today?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Erika and Hermione sat away from everyone at dinner. "The Polyjuice potion is ready." Erika said.

"We just a bit of whoever we're turning into." Hermione explained.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said. "What about you, Erika?"

"I don't need it, I've just got to make sure Parkinson is knocked out and I'll be there"

"What about you, Hermione? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine." She said pulling out a small vial. "Millicent Bulstrode, this came off her robes during the Duelling Club."

"You could turn in to Zabini, Erika." Ron said grinning with mirth.

Erika rolled her eyes. The boy did not know when to quit. "Has he asked you out, again?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Erika groaned. "He doesn't take the hint"

"Who are you interested in?" Harry suddenly asked.

"No one." Erika said happily. "I just don't need a guy right now, so you'll have to get the hairs after dinner."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all figured out." Hermione said pulling out two cupcakes. "I've filled these with a simple sleeping draught, simple, but effective."

"And what about Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Erika grinned. "I've got a plan for that. Don't worry, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Erika walked up to Pansy smirking. "Hey, Parkinson, I just wanted to let you know that you're robes are on fire."

Pansy looked down and before she could answer she was stunned and shoved in a cupboard with Crabbe and Goyle, Erika quickly changed her appearance to look like Pansy's and walked off.

Erika walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom a little while later. The other three glared at her when she entered.

"What are you doing here Parkinson?" Ron asked, Erika was confused she then realised that she looked like Pansy.

"I'm Erika" she said, the three of them lifted their eye brows in surprised.

"Wow-you look-Wow, you know that right?" Harry asked, Erika grinned at him.

Hermione shook her head and laughing. She put the potion into three cups. "Ok, add the hairs."

They did and then they drank. "Cheers." Harry said.

It looked disgusting. "I'm going to be sick." Ron said.

"Me too!" Hermione added and they both ran for stalls.. Harry and Goyle actually looked a bit alike to, Goyle was just larger and his face shaped differently.

In a moment Erika looked up and saw Goyle beside her. 'Goyle' looked up also at her. "Erika?" He asked in the Goyle's voice.

Erika giggled. "Yup. We're ready." He laughed.

She grinned and then Crabbe walked out of a stall.

"Harry? Erika?"

"Excellent." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Hermione, come on." Erika called. "Let's get going!"

"No, I don't think so. You go on without me!" Hermione's voice was high and a little scared.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Just go! You only have an hour!"

"Let's go." Erika said sighing.

They were lost…walking around the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room entrance was. "Excuse me?"

They looked up surprised and saw Percy striding towards them. Oh…fabulous… actually Ron said something quite different. "What are you doing down here?"

Percy looked at them suspiciously. "I happen to be a school prefect, you however have no right to be walking around at this time of night. What are your names again?"

"Ummm…I'm…" Erika started. "He's…uh…"

"Crabbe, Goyle! There you are! What have you been doing? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Malfoy was striding towards them.

"Hi, Draco." Erika said in low voice she had heard Pansy use while speaking to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked temporarily surprised, but then smirked. "Pansy." He turned back to Crabbe and Goyle and particularly at Goyle. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Uh, reading…" Harry said quickly taking them off. "Reading glasses."

Malfoy looked at him a little agape. "I didn't know you could read." Harry nodded. And Malfoy gave a look that he was actually impressed and turned to Percy. "What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." He said.

"Come on." Draco said to the three of them. Erika latched onto his arm and he looked pleasantly surprised. He led them along to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, a blank wall with torches on either side. "What's the new password again?"

Erika, as Pansy, giggled as if it was funny and he gave her a smirk. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Uh…"

"Nevermind." Malfoy said lazily. "Pureblood."

The wall opened and Malfoy led the way. Erika sat down on one of the leather couches away from the others and gave Malfoy an inviting look. It was certainly a good thing Erika could act. Even Harry and Ron were surprised at how well she was doing; normally she would have punched him out by now. Malfoy sprawled out on the couch with his head in 'Pansy's' lap. Erika reached down and stroked his hair, feeling like she was going to be sick any minute. "Well, sit down." Malfoy said to Harry and Ron. When they did, sitting on an opposite couch he continued. "Did you hear? Arthur Weasley was fined today because of that car that Potter and Weasley drove to school at the beginning of the year."

"No…" Erika simpered. "How much was he fined?"

"50 Galleons, a bit low in my opinion and Father's, but they don't send people to Azkaban for bewitching a car."

"Too bad, maybe next time, Draco." Erika cooed, twiddling with Malfoy's hair.

"Father is calling for his resignation, I don't know if it will happen though." Malfoy drawled his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, love, the Weasley's will get what's coming to them." Erika said sweetly. Malfoy smirked as he heard this and Erika looked up winking at Ron. He instantly calmed down and got the bewildered look off his face.

"You'd never know the Weasley's were pure-bloods." Malfoy continued. "Not with the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, all of them." Ron's face contorted in rage.

"What about Erika, Draco?"

"She's cute, you know that, but she has got too much Gryffindor in her, just like her father the horrible blood traitor, I can't believe I'm actually related to them" Draco shook his head a little. "Father says just to keep my head down when it comes to her."

"You don't like her do you?" 'Pansy' asked anxiously.

Malfoy gave a dry laugh. "Not remotely." He seemed to think it was funny that she was jealous. "She's my cousin, after all. Yes, she has the pureblood looks from her family, but there's nothing there, really. I don't know why Blaise is so into her."

"Hmmm." Erika said.

"You know I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't gotten wind of all these attacks, probably Dumbledore hushing it all up, as usual. Father always said that Dumbledore is the worst thing that ever happened to this school."

"You're wrong!" Harry suddenly burst out. Erika shot him a look, but it was too later.

Malfoy sat up and glared at him. "What?" He looked angry. "You think there's someone here that's worse than Dumbledore? Do you?"

Harry swallowed. "Harry Potter?"

Malfoy looked at him for a moment and then smirked. "Good one, Goyle. Saint Potter, the Mud-blood's friend. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

Erika took Malfoy's arm. "Calm down." She said putting her hand on his face. "You know you shouldn't get so worked up about him."

Malfoy turned to her and then very suddenly kissed her, his arms going around her waist. she was shocked for a second before remembering who was was meant to be. She giggled and kissed him back, all the while fighting the impulse to throw up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Harry look surprise and disgusted, but more disgusted. Erika pushed him back "_They're_ watching."

"So?" Malfoy said. "They don't care."

"You must have some idea who's behind it all." Harry suddenly asked.

"Behind what?" Malfoy asked looking at him, his arms still firmly around Erika. "Oh, the Heir of Slytherin." He sighed. "You know I don't, I told you yesterday. Father won't tell me much, but he did tell me this much…" His voice dropped to a conspiratorial level. "The last time the Chamber was opened a Mudblood died, this time I hope it's Granger." He turned back to Erika kissing her again. Erika withheld the want to bit hard down on his lips.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" Ron asked eagerly.

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes!" He snapped. "Whoever it was, was expelled. They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"The Wizard Prison, Goyle." Erika said.

"Honestly," Malfoy said. "Can you get any stupider?" But Malfoy seemed preoccupied.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Erika asked. "You look like you have something on your mind." She whispered drawing a hand through his hair.

Malfoy sighed. "They raided our manor last week."

All them managed to put their faces into looks of concern. "Oh, how awful!" Erika said. "They didn't find anything, did they?"

"No." He sighed. "Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff, though, luckily we've got our own secret chamber underneath the drawing-room floor…"

"And just when I am going to see your drawing-room, Draco?" Erika asked with big eyes.

He looked at her up and down for a moment. "How many times do I have to tell you that I haven't told Mother and Father about you yet? As soon as I tell them you can come over and they can meet you. They already know your parents, it shouldn't me too much trouble, but I want to keep you to myself for now."

Erika sighed dramatically. "Ok, Draco, you can have me all to yourself…" She grinned and giggled.

Harry was trying to get her attention. Oh, no, an hour must be up, the other two had to go. "All to myself…" Draco said closing his eyes.

"Draco, I have an idea…" Erika said and then whispered something in his ear.

Malfoy's eyes grew huge and then he nodded. "Ok, let me just go tell Zabini and Nott."

"I'll be waiting." She said, and as soon as he was gone, the three of them launching themselves from the couches and out of the common room.

"You are a genius!" Ron said.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked as they ran along the corridors.

Erika grinned. "I told him that if he got rid of Nott and Zabini in his dorm tonight that 'Pansy' would go up there and snog with him."

Ron laughed. "Pansy is in for a surprise."

"Yup." Erika said. "Merlin, I need to brush my teeth, I could only just with hold the vomit"

"It's a good thing you were Pansy." Ron said still laughing.

"I have no idea how I pulled that off."

They turned a corner and (Harry and Ron were only half-changed back) they ran into Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. They all stared at each other for a moment and then Harry, Ron and Erin ran for it. The other three stood there stunned and then Pansy must have thought it was their imaginations so she went back to yelling at Crabbe and Goyle for luring her into a broom closet and she was going to be telling Malfoy what despicable cretins they were.

By the time they reached the bathroom Harry and Ron were their old selves again. "Hermione! Come out, we've got loads to tell you!" Harry said knocking on the stall door.

"Go away!" Hermione cried out.

"Wait till you see!" Myrtle appeared through the stall door. "It's awful."

"Hermione?" Harry asked pushing the door open. "Are you ok?"

Erika and Ron's jaws dropped. Hermione stood with her back to them, but they could see a long black tail coming out of her robes. "Didn't I tell you that the Polyjuice Potion was just for human transformations?" She turned. "Look at my face." She had turned into a huge cat complete with ears.

"Look at your tail." Ron said laughing and Myrtle was behind them giggling happily.

Harry had since put his glasses back on so he could see what was going on. He looked just as stunned. "OK," Harry said. "We should get you to the hospital wing."

Hermione didn't argue. Erika put her arm around the girl.

"Erika how come you are still Pansy the potions should have worn off now" she said, Erika sighed and changed her appearance back to her normal red hair and grey eyes.

"You can change whenever you want" Harry said amazed. Erika nodded.

"But right now I'm oh-natural" she said,

"You're a metamorphosis" Ron said excited, Erika laughed.

"Yeah, dormant genes, my great grandmother on my mother's side was one" she told them,

"So I'm related to Malfoy" Erika said, Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable. "Great, I wanted to know more about my father, but not this"

"One day you'll find out more" Hermione said quietly, Erika sighed. Yes and she couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks and Hermione was still in the hospital wing when Erika heard rushing foot steps behind her.

"Erika!" The girl turned as she heard Harry calling her. "Erika! Stop will you" Harry drew up next to her.

"Yep Harry?" Erika asked as they walked along.

"Ron and I just went to see Hermione and do you know that card Lockhart sent her?" Harry asked looking absolutely appalled.

Erika rolled her eyes. "sadly, yes. What is she doing sleeping with it under her pillow?" she asked,

"Yes" Erika's mouth dropped.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked suddenly appearing on Erika's other side.

"Hermione and Lockheart's card." Harry explained.

Ron snorted. "I know, I like her and but she can be so weird." Ron shook his head "So, Harry, have you told her yet?"

"Not yet, I got side-tracked." He looked around to see if anyone was listening and then continued. "After Ron and I visited Hermione we noticed that Myrtle had flooded the bathroom again, so we went to check it out. What we found was a diary that someone had tried to get rid of. But it's blank, nothing in it."

"Do you have it with you?" Erika asked.

"Yeah," He said taking it out and handing it to the girl.

Erika looked at it carefully then sighed. "Nope, I think it's not safe" she said and handed it back to him.

* * *

It was a few days later and Hermione was out of the hospital wing when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and found pink everywhere. "NO, this can't be happening." Erika said.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Lavender squealed behind them. "What lovely decorations for Valentine's Day!"

Hermione was radiant as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Erika reached for some orange juice and poured herself a glass just as pink confetti started falling from the ceiling. She sighed and took out her wand in a moment there was a clear space around them free of confetti and the stuff coming down shifted off to the sides. "HEY!"

"Sorry, Seamus." Erika said. "I guess you have to figure out the counter-spell to stop it."

He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, he was positive they hadn't learned anything like that in class. "Nice." Hermione said. "Confuse the boys."

"It's what she's good at." Ron said looking sour and sick at all the pink around them.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Lockhart was standing up at the head table and waving his arms around. Erika's eyes left her sockets. Lockhart was wearing _pink_ robes.

"Harry, tell me I'm seeing things." She said.

"I wish I could." He said just as surprised and horror-struck. "I didn't even know they made pink robes for men."

"You'd be surprised." Erika said rolling her eyes. "But, yes, I don't fancy seeing Lockhart in coloured robes."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have already sent me valentines!" He beamed.

"Well, he didn't and won't be getting one from me" Erika said crossing her arms, getting a nod of approval from Ron.

Then the three of them looked at Hermione. She looked calm and disinterested. "Hermione," Harry said, "Please tell me you were not one of the forty-six."

"Shh, I'm trying to listen." She said.

"I have taken the liberty of this little surprise! And it doesn't end here!" He clapped his hands and in marched about a dozen dwarves in diapers…and wielding bows and arrows. "My cupids! Just give them a card and they will deliver it!" He smiled wider. "And the fun doesn't stop there! Why not ask Professor Snape to help you whip up a love potion? And how about Professor Flitwick! He knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met! The sly, old dog!"

"Flitwick needs a hug." Erika said as the little wizard buried his face in his hands. Snape just looked like the first one to ask him about a love potion would be force-fed poison.

* * *

At lunchtime Erika cornered a dwarf. She dragged it into a private place making sure no one was watching. "Ok, what cards do you have for Erika Noir, give them to me now, got it?"

"Whateva ya say, miss." He said looking bored and rolling his eyes, he went through his bag and handed it to her

"What?" she asked as she took the bag.

"They're all for you" he said "Now if you don't mind can I go home?" it asked, Erika sighed.

"Sure I'm not stopping you" the Dwarf gave her a polite little nod and he disappeared. Erika shrunk the bag and put it in her own. She then hurried back to her friends.

* * *

"I've Got A singing Valentine for Mr Harry Potter" One of the dawarfs announced not long after.

"Not here!" Harry said trying to get away.

"Stay still!" The dwarf said grabbing Harry's bag.

"Let go!" Harry insisted, the bag ripped in two spilling ink, parchment and books. Harry tried to pick everything up and the dwarf took the opportunity to grab Harry around the ankles.

"Now stay!" The dwarf said. "Here is your singing valentine: _His eyes are as green as a fresh picked toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!_"

Erika tried not to laugh at that, but she couldn't help it. Harry was finally allowed up and the crowd dispersed. "Erika, that was humiliating."

Erika just grinned. "Well, at least it was you and not—"

"Erika Noir!"

"No more!" Erika yelled and ran for it.

"Hold on, you!" The dwarf actually got a hold around her knees causing her to fall to the floor.

"No!" She pleaded.

"Stay still!" He said and then he emptied his bag right on top of the poor girl.

"How many more?" She asked.

"I dunno, about fifty." He said.

"WHAT?" She went bright red, literally red, her hair and body. "Ron, I'm going to kill you."

"I only sent you one." He said coming up. "I didn't have time to do all that. And if I did I wouldn't have the energy, there has to be fifty of them there."

Erika quickly counted. "57." She moaned and then stuffed them all in her bag. She noticed it was just the three of them left in the corridor. Class had already started.

"Let's get to class." Erika said wearily, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him to class.


	7. Leaving Hogwarts Behind

__

Chapter 7: Leaving Hogwarts Behind and The Spiders

Harry called up the girls' dorm stairs to get Erika and Hermione out of a deep sleep and they decided they had better answer him before he woke the entire house up. "Hold your horses, Harry." Erika called down sleepily. "We'll be down in a second."

So yawning and leaning against each other to stay upright the girls' went down into the common room where Ron was snoozing on a chair. Erika fell on the couch curling up into the corner while Hermione took the chair beside her. Harry was pacing in front of the fire. "It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago."

"Harry, I certainly hope that this is a joke." Erika said, very awake now. "Hagrid? Our friend, Hagrid? You can't be serious."

"The boy in the diary, Tom Riddle showed me it."

"What did he show you?"

"He brought me into the diary and he was waiting on the stairs seeing someone brought down underneath a blanket, I think they were dead. Then Dumbledore came and asked him what he was doing there. He told him that he had to see if the rumors were true and he didn't have a home to go to if they closed Hogwarts. Dumbledore told him to go off to bed because it wasn't safe to be wandering at that time of night. Instead he led me down to the dungeons and he confronted Hagrid. Hagrid had a spider kept in a box and Riddle captured him."

Erika sighed. "OK, Harry, for one, you're trusting a diary and it's someones you don't know and you're taking the word of someone you don't even know over Hagrid. That's pretty suspicious. Two, Tom Riddle may have had the wrong man and three, how big was this spider?"

"About the size of one of Hagrid's hands." Harry said.

She shook her head. "Harry, spiders don't petrify people."

"Erika, how many monsters can be in this school?" He argued.

"Harry!" Erika said louder to get his attention as he had begun ranting. "Hagrid is our friend, he would never attack someone that was a Muggleborn! He thinks Hermione is brilliant and he thought the same about your mum. He would never do that! And if he knew of someone that did that he wouldn't sit idly by and let them! I thought you knew Hagrid better than that!"

* * *

The next day they were still arguing about it. "Look, Hagrid's our friend." Hermione said. "Why don't we just go ask him about it?"

"It's not Hagrid, Hermione." Erika was getting frustrated and snapping at people now. "You've know Hagrid longer than me and I know he would never do it! He would never do this!"

"Yes, that will be a cheerful visit." Ron said ignoring Erika. "Hello, Hagrid, tell us have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose on the castle lately?"

"Mad and Hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now would ya?"

They turned to see Hagrid standing there. "No." Harry, Ron and Hermione said quickly. Erika glared at them as she felt her eyes go black.

Hagrid looked at them a little confused. "Uh, what's that you have, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Oh," The man said holding up a jar. "Flesh-eating slug repellant, for the mandrakes. Professor Sprout says they still have a bit of growin' up to do, but pretty soon they'll be ready for stewin' and we'll get the people up there unpetrified. Now you four had better be watchin' out for yehselves, all right?"

"All right." Erika said. "Oh, and Hagrid…" Erika paused.

"Yes, Erika" He asked.

"I know you'd never hurt anyone."

He looked a little taken aback, but then he smiled and got teary eyed. "Thank you." He said and turned wiping his eyes on the back of his huge hand. "Hello, Neville."

Neville had run into the yard breathless. "Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come."

* * *

They all ran after Neville, who led them back to the Tower and up to their room. The room was in shambles. All of Harry's stuff was on the floor, the pillows were ripped open, and things were broken. "It had to be a Gryffindor, no one else knows the password." Hermione said.

"That doesn't make it any better." Erika said.

"They must have been looking for something." Ron said.

"And they found it." Harry looked up at them from the mess. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

"Ok, Harry, put everything down." Erika said and she flicked her wand and muttered a spell. Everything flew back to the way it was, she even got the ink off the floor and back into the pot.

"Thanks." Harry said. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

The next day was bright and clear, there were a few clouds in the sky and the ground was hard, but not too hard. It was the perfect weather for a Quidditch Match and Harry was happy to be playing. It should turn out to be a very exciting match indeed.

The entire castle was on their way down the Quidditch pitch, Ron, Erika and Hermione among them, when Hermione suddenly stopped. "Oh my goodness! I just thought of something! Give me five minutes in the library! Erika give my your mirror" Erika handed the small mirror over and Hermione ran off.

"Hermione, wait!" Erika called after her. "What have you figured out?"

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I think she figured something out, but I don't know what." Erika said shrugging. "She'll tell us at the stadium. Hey, Neville, come and join us?"

The plump boy looked confused for a moment he looked back at them. And then he laughed. "Sure, lets go." He said.

Ron shook his head laughing. "Love to." He said grinning. Neville liked Erika and Ron, he liked Harry and Hermione too. He knew he wasn't officially part of their little group, but he took whatever he could get. They were all nice and friendly to him, and Erika and Hermione were always helping him out in class. They were good friends and very loyal to each other. Neville knew that they would never be mean to him for anything and they would always stand up for him… they were his friends, some of his only friends.

By the time the three of them got to the stands they were giggling and laughing.

"The match should be starting any moment." Erika said.

"Attention!" The turned to see Lee at his spot in the teacher's stand prepared to commentate. "This match has been cancelled. You are all to return to your House Common Room immediately.

The three of them looked at each other. "What could have happened?" Ron asked as they made there was down the stairs in the parapet.

"I don't know." Erika shrugged. "You don't think there's been another attack?"

"I am afraid there has been." They looked up as they came out of the entrance and prepared to join the throng. They found McGonagall and Harry there. "Would you two come with me, please? Neville, please walk back with Fred and George."

They noticed that Fred and George were walking behind them looking, for once, very subdued. Fred reached out his hand and took Neville by the arm. "Come on, let's go." Neville went with them glad he had someone to walk with.

Ron and Erika followed McGonagall and Harry. "Professor, you can't possibly thing that Erika or I had anything to do with this." Harry was saying.

"No, Potter, I am afraid there is no doubt that you didn't, you both were here at the time and well, I won't say anymore. We're going to the Hospital Wing."

The three students looked at each other wonderingly. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they went in McGonagall stopped them "This will be a shock." Then she stepped back and they saw Hermione lying on a bed…petrified.

"Hermione!" Erika gasped out and hurried over to her side. Ron and Harry were quick to follow looking shaken and dumbfounded.

"She was found outside of the library. Can any of you explain this?" McGonagall held up a mirror. "It was found beside her and another girl that we also found."

Harry and Ron both said no, but Erin was looking at the mirror as if she was trying to figure it out. "Hermione said that she had figured something out, Professor and that she needed five minutes in the library to make sure of it… and she asked me for my mirror...that mirror"

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Miss Noir…well, if that's all I will escort you back to the Common Room. I have to address the House as it is."

They followed her back and found the entire House waiting for them. Erika sat down in an available chair and Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her on the arms. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock every the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. A teacher will escort you to each lesson. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." McGonagall rolled up the parchment she had been reading from. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will close if the perpetrator is not caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." When no one said anything she left.

Lee Jordan sighed. "That's two Gryffindors, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff." He said bitterly. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin? All they seem to do is concentrate on Harry, when it's obvious he's just been in the wrong spots and the wrong time. It's preposterous to even suspect them of anything like that!" He was working himself up now. "Why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?"

Most people cheered, but the three of them noticed Percy did not look so good and he wasn't even paying attention. Fred leaned over. "That other girl, that was attacked, Penelope Clearwater, she was a prefect. I think Percy knew her pretty well and I don't think he even thought that the monster would attack a prefect. The thing is, Penelope is a pureblood…it looks like the monster may have been after Hermione and Penelope was just caught in the fire."

It made sense. After that Erika followed Harry and Ron up to their dorm. "What're we going to do?" Ron asked flopping back on his bed. Erika sat down on Harry's pulling up knees to her chest. Harry was pacing the floor. "Do you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"Probably." Erika snorted letting her legs fall back to the floor. "Hagrid was convicted of the crime 50 years ago, so it's obvious they suspect him now." After all their talks they had figured out that Hagrid must have been convicted, and Erin had found old Daily Prophets which mentioned that Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts and spent 3 years in Azkaban. "It won't help though! Doing anything to Hagrid, he's not behind the attacks!"

"Erika, you don't know that!" Ron said.

"Stop it, you two." Harry said finally speaking. "We've got to go talk to him. I know you don't think he did it, Erika, but he's the only chance we've got. If…if he as let the monster loose then he'll know how to get inside the Chamber and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said to stay in the tower…" Ron said.

"I think it's time to get my dad's cloak out again." Harry said. The three of them disappeared under the cloak and they left the tower.

Erika knocked on Hagrid's door. "Who's there?" They heard called from inside. "Who is it?" He opened the door wielding a crossbow.

"Who's there?"

Ron, Harry and Erika threw off the cloak. "What's that for?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you were…well, nevermind, come in, come in…" He put the crossbow down and let them in.

When Erika was in the room she sat down. "Did you hear about Hermione?" Erika asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, I heard about that all right."

"Hagrid…" Harry said hesitantly. "Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sighed and Erika suddenly spoke. "Hagrid, I know you don't have anything to do with that! I don't care what people say, you wouldn't attack a student or allow any creature to either!"

Big tears welled up in the giant man's eyes. "Erika, what would I do without yeh?" He smiled fondly at her and then cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with the back of his huge hand.

"Hagrid." Harry said. "Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sighed. "Now, what you have to understand about that is—"

"We know it wasn't you, Hagrid, but you were here when it was opened before." Erika said.

Again Hagrid smiled at her, Erika was loyal to him and it felt good to have someone like her believe in him. "Anyone would be lucky to have friends like yeh three. Now, Harry, fifty years ago—" There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Hagrid called out. "Under the cloak!"

They all hurried to do what Hagrid told them to do and then he opened the door with his crossbow in hand. "Professor Dumbledore."

From her vantage point Erika could see not only Dumbledore, but also another man, that she knew all too well, Cornelius Fudge, the weakest Minister of Magic ever to 'grace' the office. "Good evening,Hagrid, may we come in?"

"Of course, of course." Hagrid said letting them in.

"Bad business, Hagrid." Fudge said taking off his green bowler hat and twisting it around in his hands. "Four attacks on Muggle-borns…"

"No, Fudge." Dumbledore said. "There has been three attacks on Muggle-borns, one on a Squib's cat and one on a pureblood."

Fudge nodded. "Yes, of course. Thing's have gone far enough, though, Hagrid and we've got to act."

"I never!" Hagrid said. "Professor, you know I never…"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence in this…"

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. We got to do something…and it's only for a while…if Hagrid proves to be innocent we will let him go with a full pardon."

Yeah right, Erika thought to herself, were they going to give him back his wand? Were they going to make up fifty years of never being a full wizard? She was incensed at what Fudge thought he could do and not do. They had the wrong man; there was no way around it.

"Taking Hagrid will do nothing!" Dumbledore argued.

"Look at it from my point of view," Fudge said still nervous. "I'm under a lot of pressure, got to be seen doing something…if it turns out it wasn't Hagrid he'll be back and no more said, but I've got to take him."

"Take me where?" Hagrid roared. "Not Azkaban prison!"

No…Erika thought, not Azkaban…

There was another knock on the door. Dumbledore answered it. "Lucius."

"Headmaster." He said and saw Fudge. "Already here, Fudge? Good, good."

"What're you doin' 'ere? Get out of me house!" He said looking at Lucius Malfoy with contempt as he strode in.

"My dear man, believe me, I offer no pleasure at being…you call this a house? Hmmm. No I simply called in at the school and was told the headmaster was here." He turned back to the three men. "I hold here an Order of Suspension."

"What? No." Fudge said. "Dumbledore suspended is the last thing we want."

Dumbledore held up his hand to the Minister and took the parchment that Lucius was holding out to him. He opened it. "You'll find all twelve signatures."

"Yeh can't do that!" Hagrid burst out.

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore warned.

"No! If Dumbledore leaves the school there will be killin' next, you mark my words! Dumbledore is the only chance these kids have! The only thing standing between them and death!"

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore warned even more explicitly. "Calm yourself. If the governors want my removal, then I shall of course stand aside…"

"Dumbledore!" Fudge couldn't believe his ears.

"No!" Hagrid shouted.

"However," Dumbledore said. "You will find that I will only have truly left this school when none here are loyal to me. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who seek it." He looked pointedly over to the corner where Harry and Ron were under the invisibility cloak and then his eyes flicked to the girl standing behind a chair watching him with calm eyes.

Lucius looked around wondering whom he was talking to. "Admirable sentiments."

Lucius and Dumbledore left. "Come on, Hagrid." Fudge said.

Hagrid stayed for a moment bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "If anyone wanted to find out some stuff all they would have to do is follow the spiders. Yes, that would set them right." He said and went past Fudge, who looked downright dumbfounded. "Oh, and someone will have to feed Fang while I'm away."

Fudge looked around and then looked at Fang, who had remained motionless in a chair. "Good dog." He left closing the door.

The three became visible again. "Hagrid's right." Harry said. "Taking Dumbledore away and they'll be an attack a day." He sighed frustrated. "And then Hagrid too. What are we going to do?"

"Follow the spiders." Erika said as they left Hagrid's cabin. Fang followed them looking lost. Erika put a comforting hand to the gray dogs head.

"Hey look." Harry said. There, on the ground, was a line of spiders going towards the Forbidden Forest. "Let's go."

"What?" Ron said. "They're going into the Forest!"

"So?" Erika asked wondering what was going on with Ron.

"Spiders." Ron said. "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

"Wait a minute…" Erin said thinking. "Spiders…they were leaving the castle the night Justin and Nick were attacked…She couldn't quite remember…there was something… something Hermione figured out…_Spiders flee before it…_

"Erika?" The girl looked up at her friend. "Erika, are you all right, what is it?"

She looked at Harry; he looked so concerned, "Nothing…" She said shaking her head. "I thought…no, it's gone, I was thinking about something and no…" She said shaking her head. "I thought I was getting something, but I can't remember."

She didn't say anymore and Harry led them into the forest following the spiders. They didn't speak for a long time; they just followed the line of creeping black things on the forest floor. "I don't want to go in there." Ron muttered.

They had come to a place that was a natural tunnel under a very large tree. "Let's go." Harry said. Erika followed not saying a word, she was trying to get back the train of thought she had back at the hut, she couldn't though and it was annoying the heck out of her.

* * *

They emerged from the tunnel and Erika's eyes widened. "Uh, Harry…I really don't think we should be here…" All around them was spider's web and Erin didn't think all these tiny spiders made it.

"Who's there?" A deep voice asked and Erika backed up a little. She wasn't afraid exactly, but it sounded big. Long thin legs appeared over a small hill or something…or as Erin thought…a burrow…a burrow for a creature to sleep in and it was huge. Milky white eyes appeared. It was blind… "Who's there? Hagrid, is that you?"

"We're friends of Hagrid." Harry said. "There's been trouble, up at the school."

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before…" The acromantula said.

"Hagrid has been sent to Azkaban." Erika said.

"What?" The spider sounded afraid and angry. "Why? Why have they sent him there again?"

"There have been attacks up at the school, again." Erika said. "The monster has been released from the Chamber once more and they think Hagrid set it loose, like last time."

"That's a lie." The old spider said. "He never set loose the monster. It is something we spiders fear more than anything. They believed I was the monster, but you know I am not."

"Yes, I know." Erika said. "The monster petrifies people, you don't have that power. You would just eat them."

"Harry…"

"Quiet, Ron."

"Yes, it is true. I was not born in the castle; I came to Hagrid in the pocket of a trader. He raised me and I never saw any part of the castle except the closet where he kept me…until the night that awful boy tried to kill me…then Hagrid smuggled me out and brought me here, he even found me a mate."

"You're Aragog, then." Harry said.

"Yes."

"You never harmed anyone then?" Harry asked.

"Never, I have never tasted human flesh, it would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never attacked a human, never. The body of the girl was found in a bathroom, as I have said, I never saw any other part of the castle until after she died."

"What did kill the girl?" Erika asked. She knew it, in the back of her mind, but she couldn't remember, something was nagging at her.

"Harry…" Ron tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Shoosh." Harry said listening.

"We do not speak its name. It is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all others."

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog repeated adamantly. "I never even told Hagrid its name, though he asked many times."

"Harry…"

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed up looking like he had peed his pants about five times already. Harry and Erika looked up and saw about a hundred of the huge acromantulas coming down out of the huge trees. "Right," Erika said. "We'll just go now."

"Go?" Aragog said. "I think not. My sons and daughter do not harm Hagrid upon my request, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

"He is so not going to be happy with you when he gets out of Azkaban." Erika said scathingly to the spider.

"Arana exume!" Harry cried out and a spider was blasted back from them.

The hulking beasts were coming closer. Erika were blasting them back, never saying a word and Ron and Fang were crying and shouting…or in Fang's case, barking.

Suddenly a huge shape came out of the darkness, two bright lights coming from it. It landed ramming into many of the spiders. "Harry, it's the car! The forest has turned it wild."

"Get in!" Erika said pushing the Fang and Ron into the car. She got in herself and had Fang huddling next to her in the backseat.

The car shut the doors after them and Ron drove them out of there knocking spiders left and right. The car stopped outside of the hollow and they breathed a sigh of relief, until Ron screamed. They whirled towards him. He sat there with a spider and its legs wrapped around the poor boys neck trying to drag him out of the car. "Get out of the way!" Harry yelled. Ron moved his head. "Arana exume!"

The spider flew back. "Thanks for that." Ron said.

"Don't mention it."

Ron put the car into gear and pressed the gas. "Get the car up!" Erika shouted using her wand out of the broken out back window. "RON!"

Harry put his hand over Ron's, which was trying to push the gearshift into the right place and the two of them managed to wrench it into place. The car flew up just in time clearing the trees surrounding the spider's hollow. They knocked into a few and Erika was breathing a sigh of relief. All of them had come over the hill following them. "Oh, I can't believe we got out of that."

The car took them just past the edge of the forest outside of Hagrid's hut. It opened the doors and they got out, before it trundled its way back into the forest. Ron groaned. "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him! What did we find out?"

"Well, now we know for certain Hagrid is innocent." Harry said.

Erika snorted. "Nice to have you on my side, finally"

"Look, Erika, I'm sorry, ok?" Harry said. "I know I shouldn't have doubted Hagrid, but well…"

"Harry, you listened to a boy in a diary from 50 years ago! A boy that you don't know! A boy that could have been lying! A boy that for all we know could have been the Heir of Slytherin himself! And just fingered Hagrid to keep the blame off himself!"

"Yeah, I know." He said sighing. "I screwed up, but I'm sorry."

"Oh, Erika just forgive him!" Ron said. "If you don't he'll moping around until you do and I really don't want to see that."

"Ok," she sighed. "I forgive you." She said then her and Harry hugged.

"Good" Harry said, he could smell the fainted bit of pomegranate in her hair. He like it.


	8. NO Ginny

_Chapter 8: NO Ginny_

"Ok, Erika you know what's going on. Explain." Harry said the moment they holed up in the empty common room (everyone else was now in bed).

"All right, Harry." Erika said curling up in her favorite chair. "In the beginning it was all about you and me, hearing this voice no one else could hear…and because of it we found out about Mrs. Norris being petrified and the Chamber being opened. And then Colin was petrified coming up to the Hospital Wing to see you. And then we found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick—"

"Erika, I didn't tell you something…uh, two something's…I was trying to ignore everything, but I realize I can't now." He said. "While I was talking to Dobby I heard the voice again, I thought I was going crazy and then when we were talking I was ignoring it again." He sighed. "He shouldn't have, but I was."

Erika's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, my goodness. I need to get to the library as soon as possible tomorrow."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I think I know what Hermione was looking up! It all makes sense! Or it will! Harry, maybe only you and I can hear the creature, and maybe that's because the creature is a snake!"

With Erika's sudden revelation everything was starting to make sense. During the next few weeks it was getting harder and harder to do anything though. Erin did manage to get to the library once when she begged Professor McGonagall to let her go. McGonagall said she could go if she went straight from there back to the common room. Erika agreed, hurried to the library and she started looking in a book.

"Oh, I found it!" Erika said suddenly to herself. "I was right. Look Hermione left me a clue, just in case! I have to go see Hermione!"

* * *

They sat next to Hermione. "We need your help." Harry whispered to her. "We really need your help."

"Hermione, I know you were trying to tell me something. What were you trying to tell me, Hon? I have figured out that it's a snake and that that is what the creature is…but you took the one thing I had to go on…"

"Erika, look…" Harry had been looking at Hermione's hand and found a wad of paper.

Harry managed to pry the paper from Hermione's hand. "Got it!" He whispered.

They got out of there. "Erika, what does it say?" Harry asked (he had given the girl the paper).

"It's a Basilisk, king of the serpents. It's hatched underneath a toad. Only the cock's crow is fatal to it. Don't you remember when Hagrid came into Dumbledore's office swearing it wasn't us? He had a dead chicken in his hand. Something has been killing the Hogwarts chickens. Spiders flee before it…I knew I read that somewhere before!" She said. "The creature in the Chamber is a Basilisk! That's why Harry and I can hear it and no one else."

"But if it is a basilisk…" Ron said. "How's it getting around? Someone would notice a snake of that size around here…"

"Hermione answered that too…" Erika said showing them the paper. "Pipes. It's been using the plumbing. That's why we've been hearing it in the walls, ceiling or floor. It all makes sense."

"You know what Aragog said?" Harry said slowly. "About a girl that died in a bathroom fifty years ago? What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Ron said..

"All students return to their House dormitories at once, all teachers and other adults to the second floor corridor." McGonagall's voice sounded through the halls.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment before going to the second floor corridor. They stopped at the corner listening. McGonagall was there. "As you can see the Heir has left another message. It is as Albus foretold, this is the end of Hogwarts." She sighed. "It has happened, a student has been taken into the Chamber itself."

"So sorry, dozed off, what did I miss?" Lockhart strode toward the teachers.

"Ah, just the man." Sprout sad. "A student has been taken by the monster."

"Yes, Gilderoy," Snape said. "Weren't you saying the other day that you knew where the entrance was?"

"Did I? I don't recall…"

"Well, it's settled." McGonagall said. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy."

"Quite so." He said. "I'll just be in my office, err…getting ready." He left.

"That gets him out of our hair." Flitwick squeaked.

"Who has the monster taken, Minerva?" Professor Sinatra asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

A gap appeared among the teachers and the wall could be seen clearly. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever…" Ron was breathing heavily like he couldn't believe it. "Ginny…"

After the teacher's left the three of them decided (ok, Ron and Harry decided with Erika howling protests) that they would get Lockhart and go to the Chamber. "He may be useless, but he is going to try and get into the Chamber." Harry was arguing.

"We could just go to McGonagall!" Erika was saying. "And tell her what we know! And then she—"

They burst into Lockhart's office a few minutes later. "Professor, we need your help…" Lockhart whirled around shutting the lid of a trunk. They looked around, clothes, books, curlers…were everywhere. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, very unavoidable, very sorry…"

"What about my sister?" Ron bellowed.

"Yes, very regrettable, no one regrets more than I…"

"Save it, you despicable, lying cretin." Erika said. "I don't want to be here trying to convince you, of all people, but these two are so set upon it. Now listen you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, probably because no one else wanted the job…" It was no secret Erika disliked Lockhart.

"Yes, well when I took the position, there was nothing in it like this…"

"What about all those things you did in your books?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you that dense? He wrote them, that doesn't mean he did them!"

"Do use your head!" Lockhart said. "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if I didn't say that I did them!"

"You're a fraud—"

"I told you." Erika said smugly.

"You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!"

"Never" Erika said

"Erika, SHUT UP" Both boys yelled.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"As matter of fact, yes." Lockhart said turning around, his back to them. "I am very gifted at memory charms, you see all those wizards and witches would have gone blabbing. And I'm uh…afraid I'm going to have to do the same to you…" He turned and found three wands on him.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron sneered. "While it takes you the extra time to speak the spell Erika will just curse you and be done with it."

"Let's go." Erika said.


	9. The Snake Skin

_Chapter 9: The Snakes Skin_

"Oh, hello, Harry." Myrtle said smiling. "What do you want?" Erin grinned a little when she noticed that Myrtle had a crush on Harry.

"To ask you how you died."

"Oh! It was dreadful." Myrtle said with relish. "It happened right here in this very cubicle. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and I heard someone say something, sort of like a made-up language. I realized it was a boy speaking so I opened the door to tell him to go away and I died."

"Just like that?" Ron asked.

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked at the same time.

"I don't know, I didn't see them. I just remember a pair of great big yellow eyes."

"Where?" Erin asked.

"Oh, over there by the sinks on the right side." She said vaguely. "Go on, then." Myrtle said.

Harry was looking at a sink while this exchange was going on. "I've got it." He said. "There's a snake etched onto this faucet."

"Harry Erika, say something in Parseltongue." Ron said. "Go on."

Harry looked at the snake and imagined it was real and then something hissed out of his mouth. The sinks started to move. The top went up and the circle of sinks went outward and sunk down into the floor. The one in front of them sunk down also and a grate slid over it. A gaping hole appeared in the middle of the bathroom. "Very well done." Lockhart said. "Well, then I'll just…"

"You first." Harry said.

"What? There's no point." He said trying to get away.

"Oh, yes there is." He and Ron pushed him back toward the hole.

"To what will point though?" He asked.

"Better you than us." Ron said.

"Ah yes." He said looking down into the hole. "Do you suppose we ought to…?" Erika rolled her eyes and then in one swift movement she planted her foot on his backside and pushed. He fell in yelling. After a moment they heard his voice. "Really, quite disgusting down here."

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry" Myrtle said. "If you die down there you're welcome to share my toilet." She giggled.

Erika just shook her head and then jumped. She heard Harry and Ron follow. It was actually quite fun sliding down the twisting pipes and then she landed…on rat bones. "Ick." Erika said standing up and getting out of the way.

Harry lost no time. "Let's go." He said and led the way into a larger pipe.

It was dark down there and Ron grasped Erika's hand. "Don't leave me alone down here."

"Oh, but Ron, Harry and I were planning on running off and getting married and leaving you all by your lonesome down here." Erin said sarcastically.

"Funny." They wandered through and then they noticed something on the ground. "Is that a snake?" Ron asked.

"No, it's a snake skin." Harry said examining it.

"That's got to be fifty feet long or more." Ron said and then Lockhart fainted. "Heart of a lion this one." Ron said kicking him.

Suddenly Lockhart was up and he had snatched Ron's wand. "The adventure ends here, boys." He said. "But don't you fret, the world will know our story, how I was too late to save the girl and how you tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body…"

"My godfather." Erin said. "He'll rip you to shreds…oh and Hagrid, once he gets out of Azkaban they'll be no stopping him."

"Hagrid is behind this!" Lockhart shouted.

"Oh, yes." Erika said. "He was able to control the basilisk from Azkaban. Good one let us see how long that story will hold up."

"Enough…" He yelled and whirled the wand around his head. "Obliterate!"

The wand backfired and hit the ceiling. Rocks started fall all around them. Ron jumped out of the way shielding him from the rocks and Erika gasped as she fell to the floor the rocks falling down around her, she heard Harry and Ron yelling her name then everything went black.


	10. The Death Of the Monster

_Chapter 10: The death of the Monster_

Erika opened her eyes groaning. She looked around and saw that was actually a small hole where the rocks had fallen. She was very lucky, she could have been killed, but as it was she was just extremely bruised and battered. She shifted some rock and found a hole where she could crawl out of.

The rocks had created a wall and she could see where Harry had gone and she followed. She found herself in a hall of sorts with snake statues on either side of a walkway; most of it was under water. She also saw a tall black haired boy, Ginny lying on the ground, and Harry holding his arm falling to the ground. "Harry!"

She rushed toward him. "Who are you?" The other boy asked.

Erika stopped and glared at him. "I am someone you do not want to mess with."

"Erika…it's him…its Voldemort…" Harry whispered, he looked to be losing consciousness.

Erika turned to him and she looked furious. "Voldemort…" She hissed advancing upon him with her wand out.

"Who are you?" The boy hissed at her.

"I am Erika Noir." She shouted

The boy was breathing heavily and glaring at her. "You are nothing." He hissed. "Nothing!"

"I am Erika Jennifer Noir and you took Harry's parents, I could overlook my pain, but since you cause him pain and caused Ginny pain, that I cannot overlook…that I cannot condone." Erika's foot stepped on something and then she kicked it to Harry. It was the diary. "Harry…"

The boy was healed now and he looked at Fawkes gratefully before he picked up the Basilisk tooth next to him. He plunged it into the diary. Voldemort suddenly realized what was going on. "NO!" He yelled and lunged at Erika.

The girl pushed him back. "Don't bother coming back." Light shone out of the boys face as Harry plunged the tooth in the diary. Voldemort wasn't through yet, but he had to get through Erika first to get to Harry, and that wasn't about to happen.

Harry closed the diary and plunged in the tooth once more. Erika cried out as he hit her on the side of her head but she still kept the older boy from getting past her. The light hit her and she was thrown back onto the floor. The light was blinding and the boy disappeared in that light. She then proceeded to pass out again.

"Erika? Erika!" Harry was kneeling next to her. "Wake up?"

"Yeah." She said swallowing as Harry helped her to sit up. "I'm ok. Ginny?"

The girl sat up at that moment looking around. "Erika…Harry…I swear I didn't mean to. Riddle made me and Erika you're hurt…" She looked at the older girl afraid.

"It's ok." Erika said. "I'm all right, Ginny."

Fawkes landed near Erika and made a sound like a purr at her nuzzling her with his golden red head. Erika reached out and stroked his feathers. He hopped up on her and looked her straight in the eye, while he did that silvery tears erupted from his eyes landed on the cut on her face.

"Let's go." Harry said. "Thanks, Fawkes." The bird just chirruped happily and the three of them made their way back to Ron and Lockhart.

* * *

It was a little while later that the six of them found themselves outside Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon." Erika said. The statue started to turn immediately and they stepped onto the stairs Ginny had Erika's arm round her shoulder.

At the top Erika knocked on the door and opened it. The result was sudden. Dumbledore stood up, McGonagall stood up, both of them surprised (well, as surprised as Dumbledore ever looked) Molly and Arthur were standing looking unbelieving and also ecstatic to see Ginny was all right. Fawkes swooped off of Harry's shoulder and onto Dumbledore's, a glint in Dumbledore's eye told Erika that he wanted to talk to her. Not surprising, but she didn't think it had to do with the night's events. She was glad to see him back, though.

"You saved her!" Molly squeaked out and hugged the three of them with Ginny still had Erika's round her shoulder. "Oh, Ginny!" Molly wanted Ginny in her arms, but Ginny looked as if she wanted to stay with Erika.

Harry walked forward quietly and laid the Sorting Hat, a ruby-encrusted sword and the diary on Dumbledore's desk. Erika still didn't know the entire story, but she figured she wouldn't have to wait long to hear it. "On the night the first message appeared Erika and I heard a voice…We didn't know where it came from, but I heard it and that's when Erika Ron and Hermione found me and I went off to search for it. That's when we found Mrs. Norris and the words. Erin told us all about the Chamber of Secrets and how she knew it had been opened before. Everyone found out that I was a Parselmouth at the dueling club and I heard the voice two more times, once in the hospital wing before you brought in Colin and then again when Erika and I were headed back to the common room and we found Sir Nicholas and Justin." He took a breath. "Hermione finally figured out that it was a basilisk in the pipes, but she was petrified before she could tell us and Erika figured it out later, also. I know that you knew the three of us were in Hagrid's hut when they came to arrest him, Professor." The shocked a few people. "Ron, Erika and I were under my dad's invisibility cloak. We had been arguing because Erika knew that Hagrid was innocent and Ron and I weren't so sure…because of a few things. And Hagrid got the message across for us to follow the spiders, so we did and we met Aragog, a huge spider—"

"Acromantula."Erika corrected.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "An acromantula, he told us about Hagrid and that he had raised him…" Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye at that. "And he told us about the girl that had been killed in a bathroom. We figured out it was Myrtle he was talking about and that the entrance to the Chamber was in the bathroom."

"Very well…" McGonagall said. "So you found out where the entrance was… breaking a hundred school rules along the way, I might add—"

"Professor," Erika said. "We did do it for the good of the school and every student or member of staff in her, might I point out"

McGonagall ignored them. "But how did you end up here alive?"

"We got into the Chamber and there was a…accident that cause rocks to tumble down. Erika was caught under it, she just couldn't get out of the afterwards. I went on to find Ginny since I was the only one on that side of the rocks. Ron were on the other side trying to get to Erin. I went on and fought the basilisk who was being controlled by Lord Voldemort with the help of Fawkes' getting there with the Sorting Hat, the sword came out of it and I killed the snake."

Dumbledore looked at them. "How did Lord Voldemort manage to get here and enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he is in Albania?" So the old boy had known the entire time. Harry glanced at Erika and she shrugged. Dumbledore knew everything.

"What?" Molly said. "Ginny's been enchanted?"

"It was the diary." Harry said. "Riddle wrote in it when he was 16…"

"Brilliant." Dumbledore said taking the diary. "Of course he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen…excuse me, he was the most brilliant. I am afraid our dear Miss Noir and Miss Granger are definitely as brilliant as he is."

Erika blushed. "I'm sure that's not true." She whispered.

Dumbledore smiled, he knew that Erika didn't like praise or to be noticed really for what she did. "Few people know that Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago. He disappeared after leaving the school, traveled far and wide…and delved into the Dark Arts, transforming himself so no one ever guessed he was the handsome boy that was Head Boy here."

"But Ginny…" Molly said. "What's that got to do with Ginny?"

"I've been writing in his diary all year!" She sobbed into Erika's shoulder, Erika acted as a older sister would and shushed her and comforted her, it wasn't her fault. "He's b-been writing back all year!"

"Ginny!" Arthur was flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you that if something thinks for itself and you can't see where something keeps its brains not to trust it? Something like that is clearly full of dark magic!"

"I didn't know!" She sobbed. "I found it in one of my books…"

"Miss Weasley should go to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said before anything else could be said.

Molly and Arthur took Ginny and followed McGonagall , eaving the others. He turned to the three sitting in front of him. "In the past year you three have broken so many school rules, I am not sure I have ever seen the likes of it. And there is enough evidence for you all to be expelled!" They looked very guilty. "So I think it is fitting that the three you, once again, receive Special Awards for Service to the School and 200 points apiece for Gryffindor." They all looked at each other. "But one of you seems especially quiet, why so modest, Gilderoy?"

The three of them had forgotten about him standing there. He was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet smiling very politely. When Dumbledore looked at him he looked behind him to see whom the man was talking to. "He means you." Ron said.

"Oh, does he?" Lockhart asked.

"Uh, Professor, remember when I told you that there was a bit of an accident involving rocks?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Well, he cause it, he tried to do this memory charm on us and Ron's wand backfired creating the rocks to fall and he lost his memory."

"Dear me." Dumbledore said. "Ron, would you mind talking him to the infirmary also? And send an owl to Azkaban, we need our gamekeeper back."

Ron got up at once grabbing Lockhart's arm. When they left Harry and Erika looked back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for them to get up and follow him down into his little cozy study. They sat down and he sat in an armchair across from them by the fire. "Sir, there is something you wanted to discuss with us, isn't there." Harry said.

"First of all I would like to thank you." Dumbledore said. "You must have shown me true loyalty down in the Chamber, only that could have called Fawkes to you… please, tell me what happened."

Harry started. "When I got into the Chamber I found Ginny unconscious and then Riddle showed up telling me that she wouldn't wake. He was especially interested in me and wanted to know how I survived being attacked by Voldemort. When he received all the information I could give him we argued and he said he was the greatest sorcerer in the world. I said that you were and he said that you had been driven from the castle by the mere memory of him. I said you'd never be gone, not as long as those here were loyal to you. And then Fawkes showed up. He dropped the Sorting Hat and then Riddle called the Basilisk out. I ran to try and find something to fight him with…I think, I am not really sure, but Fawkes scratched out the snake's eyes so it couldn't kill me…at least not like that. I outwitted the snake and then went back to Ginny. I was more scared of the snake than of Riddle. It's a little hard to remember, Sir…"

"It's all right, Harry, just tell me what you remember."

"I remember that the snake appeared again and so did the sword from the Sorting Hat. With the sword I was able to kill the snake, but by doing so one of its fangs went into my arm…I was dying when I got back to Ginny. Erika appeared and confronted Riddle. I don't remember what she said, but Fawkes came to me and healed me. Then Erika kicked the diary over to me and I knew I had to use the fang on it and it destroyed Riddle. Erin was fighting with him while I did that. I think she was hurt…but Fawkes cried on her cheek."

Dumbledore's eyes shot to the girl, but they were as twinkling as always. "You showed me true loyalty down there, nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

"Sir, Riddle said something strange…he said that the two of us had certain likenesses about each other…" Harry said.

"Did he?" He asked. "And what do you think?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" Harry said indignantly.

"Harry…" Erika said quietly. Harry looked at her settling down. "It's true." She said sighing.

"Yes, Harry, it is true to some extent."

"But I'm in Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor…" He paused. "Professor, the Hat tried to put me in Slytherin though."

"Me too." Erin whispered.

"It said I would do well in Slytherin and for a while they thought I was…and Erika also, that one of us was Slytherin's Heir. I can speak Parseltongue and Erika can, but she can…" He looked at her, why did they think it was her?

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, why? Because Lord Voldemort, who _is_ the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin…" He gave Erika a look. She blinked and was a little confused at what he was trying to tell her. "Can speak Parseltongue. Unless I am much mistaken he transferred some of his power to you the night he gave you that scar."

"He gave me some of his powers?" Harry asked.

"Unintentionally, I am sure." Dumbledore said.

"So, I should be in Slytherin."

"It's true, Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "You have many qualities that Slytherin himself prized in his students. Parseltongue, a rare gift, resourcefulness, determination, a certain disregard for the rules…and in Erika, you're crafty and sly and as pure of blood as one could have, at least in his eyes. Oh yes, you and Erika would have been counted as jewels among his students. But the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor, why?"

"Because we asked it to." Erika said.

"Exactly, which make you very different from Riddle. It is our choices that show what we truly are. Far more than our abilities." Dumbledore smiled even broader. "If you want proof, Harry, that you are truly a Gryffindor then just take a look at that sword."

Harry stood up and went to Dumbledore's desk. "Godric Gryffindor." He read from the blade, just below the hilt.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat." Dumbledore said just as the door to his office burst open.


	11. Erika Learns More About Herself

_Chapter 11: Erika Learns More About Herself_

Lucius Malfoy stood there looking furious. A little house elf was crouching behind him. "Dobby?" Harry asked. Erika and Dumbledore had come out of his study behind the desk by now. Erin was looking at the poor little thing. "So this is the family you serve…the Malfoy's."

"I'll deal with you, later." Lucius hissed at the elf. He cowered looking scared. "So you decided to return."

"Yes, it seems that they heard that Ginny Weasley had been killed by the creature, they saw it fit to reinstate me and curiously, Lucius, a few of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree with you in the first place."

"How dare you!" Lucius said.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

"My concern has always been for this school and its students." He looked at Harry contemptuously. "So you have stopped the attacks."

"We have."

"Well?" Lucius asked. "Who was it?"

"The same person it was last time. Voldemort."

"Oh." Lucius said looking a little less cocky.

"Only this time he chose to work by the means of this diary. Let us hope no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things fall into innocent hands."

Dobby looked at Harry and nodded to the diary and then to Lucius. "I see we'll let us hope that Mr. Potter is always there to save the day."

"Don't worry, I will be." Harry said.

Lucius swept from the office and kicked Dobby forward. Erika's heart went out of the poor house-elf. "Come, Dobby, we're leaving."

Harry looked at the diary. "Sir, may I have that."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry hurried after them.

"Erika can I please speak to you?" Dumbledore asked, Erika stopped herself from running after Harry.

"Of Course sir" she said and sat down again.

"Erika, I wanted to ask you, do you know about your powers?" he asked, Erika sighed.

"I don't actually know, I'm a metamorphosis, I have this kind of connection with Animals and I'm a Parseltongue, why?" she told him, Dumbledore smiled.

"Your powers have come out much more quickly than your mothers did" he told her, Erika was confused her mother didn't have any powers like hers.

"No she did, but she passed them on to you, your mother when she was here at school, was one of the best, she could do potions, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, divination, care of magic creatures, she was truly a extraordinary witch and still is, I believe"

"She gave her powers to me" Erika astounded. Dumbledore nodded.

"She did, she didn't mean for it to happen. In your mother's family the gifts passed down, to the next generation, it is quite amazing I think myself and that is why you don't know half of your parentage, Voldemort wanted your mothers power and in turn her, this is where your father comes in, he stopped a group of Slytherins from stunning her and taking her to their master, it was very heroic, after that, if one person saw Hailey, they would see your father not that far away. It was as if he was watching her, waiting for the right moment"

"Sir, my mums sent me a letter saying that I'm like him, and she doesn't want me to go down the same path as him, what actually happened to him? I need to know" she asked, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"See your last line that was him, smart and funny" he said, "but yes I think it's time you knew everything about yourself, but we may need some pumpkins juice" he said "Reiny" he called and two seconds later a house elf appeared.

"Master Dumbledore sir, what would you like?" she asked bowing low. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Just two goblets, and a refilling pitcher of pumpkin juice" he asked, the house elf nodded and was gone with a crack. She was then back with what Dumbledore asked for.

"Anything else, master sir" she asked, Dumbledore laughed.

"No thank you Reiny, I'm sure you need to prepare for the feast" he told her. Reiny bowed and was gone again.

"Now to tell you the extent of your powers" Erika took in a breath. "Erika, one day when you're older you will be able to be an Animagus, you are a metamorphosis, you will be able to read minds and preform Legilimency and Occlumency, you also will be able to see the future, but like your mother when you have children, you will give part of your power to that child" Erika slumped back in the arm chair looking over-whelmed and confused.

"It was me the sorting hat was speaking about as it?" she asked,

"Yes, yes it was"

"But why me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know" Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"Can you tell me more about me father?" she asked,

"No, your mother said she would when she was ready to, but I'm afraid that day might not come"

"Why doesn't she want me to know, I have a right he is or was my father"

"I understand that Erika, but she has her reasons, now I expect you want to go and see Harry and Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said standing up, Erika took her leave.

"Thank you sir for telling me what you could" she said and walked out the door.

* * *

Erika found Ron and Harry both in the common room in fresh robes; she walked up to them and gave them hugs, much to their surprise.

"Thanks goodness you're both ok" she said as she pulled back, both boys looked shocked that she had just hugged them.

"Erika are you ok?" Ron asked, Erika laughed.

"I'm fine, I'm alive and I'm happy to have three best friends" she said happily, she then walked up to her dorm.

"Do you think she _is_ ok?" Ron asked Harry, Harry was looking at the stairs Erika had just gone up.

"Oh, What?- I don't know, I think she's just happy we all got out of there alive"

"You said Dumbledore wanted to talk to her"

"Yeah, I wonder what about?" Harry thought out loud.

"About my powers you nosy little boys" Erika said coming back down the stairs, with her hair clean and a smile on her face, she had changed her robes too.

"Sorry" they both mumbled, Erika grinned.

"its fine, I'd be worried too, but I'll tell you about it later" she said and linked arms with them. "Off to the great hall" she declared and the three of them walked to the great hall.

* * *

They were about to sit down when Neville pointed at the door.

"Look it's Hermione" The three of them stood up and Hermione ran down and flung her arms round Harry and Erika, she went to hug Ron but hesitated and they ended up shaking hands. Erika had a knowing smile on her face.

"You are so smart, you figured it out" Hermione said grinning.

"We couldn't have done it without your help" Harry said smiling at her,

"Yes-well" There was then someone was tapping a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, attention please" McGonagall called, the four of them sat down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we being the feast, Let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey who's mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to everyone who had been petrified", every then started clapping "Also in light of recent advents, as a school treat all exams have been cancelled" Dumbledore said, everyone cheered except for Hermione who was saying "oh no" Dumbledore sat down, just as the doors opened to the great hall, and in walked Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late; The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol" Hagrid grumbled, Ron's eye brows went up, and Erika couldn't help but laugh.

"You could have borrowed my owl, Abigail" she told him, he nodded and turned to look at Dumbledore who gave him an amused look and raised his glass. The four of them turned round when Hagrid got to them, they all smiled up at him.

"I would like to say if it hadn't been for you four that I would still be in you-know-where" he said, "So-Thanks" Harry and Erika smiled at each other, and then Harry stood up. Erika followed his lead.

"It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid" Harry said and gave him a hug, Erika grinned and joined them. Dumbledore stood then everyone started clapping and cheering. Collin started taking pictures and Hagrid teared up. It certainly wasn't Hogwarts with out him.


End file.
